


Skeleton Shenanigans and AU Drabbles

by Jadegirl224



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bittybones, Alternate Universe - Horrortale, Alternate Universe - Swapfell, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Bara Sans, F/M, Possessive Sans, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans, Underswap Papyrus, Underswap Sans, Yandere Papyrus, Yandere Sans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-05-02 16:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 26,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14548413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadegirl224/pseuds/Jadegirl224
Summary: One shots, drabbles, short stories, you got it! From requests to random generated ideas we're going on adventures with the skelebros! Romantic situations, brotherly bonding, AUs, bonding moments all yet to be discovered. I aim to keep my writing at PG so requests should reflect that- with that said I am open to requests on scenarios and AUs, but I will not do it if I feel uncomfortable with it, please respect that.REQUESTS:1) taken2) open3) open





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:One character gave the other support during a stressful time.  
> AU:Swapfell

     Sans tapped his foot irritably while he stared at the clock. 12:26 a.m. No doubt that Mutt was over at Muffet's, getting drunk and making stupid decisions, something he had been warned against time and time again. Yet, Sans couldn't stop the pit forming in his stomach. The underground was not a forgiving place... especially once the sun, er, light faded. Sans huffed, uncrossing his arms and stomping over to pick up his boots just as the door slammed open. Papyrus and Sans met eyes for a second, Sans scowling as Papyrus' sockets grew wider. 

      "And just _where_ have you been?" Sans raised an eyebrow as his began tapping his foot out of habit. 

            "Muffe's...." Papyrus' voice slurred through the hand he had clamped over it. 

      "What have I told you about going there?! Do you have _any_ idea what time it is?!" Sans shouted dragging his brother inside before slamming the door. Papyrus flinched at the harsh closing of the door. "For all I knew you had been dusted. You didn't even bother to text telling me you wouldn't be here for dinner so your food went to waste, and- DON'T YOU TRY TO SNEAK AWAY FROM ME!!" He yelled noticing how the taller brother began scooting towards the stairs.

             "I ge' it, 'ou're upset an' don't want me goin' back, alr'ght? I've heard th's speech befo'e." Papyrus rolled his eyes. Groaning, Sans pinched his nose bridge and set his other hand on his hip.

       "Fine. You may not be interested in my speech but I am going increasingly intrigued by yours." Sans sighed staring up at him. Papyrus was looking everywhere but Sans which meant he was onto something. "Move that hand from your mouth." Papyrus didn't move. " _Now_." The shorter brother added harshly. Slowly the hand moved down to his side showing where the younger brother was now missing a tooth, a crack running up from the empty canine spot. "Stars, you idiot, don't hide something like this. Not only are you going to get blood and bone dust everywhere but you never clean wounds out properly by yourself." Sans grabbed his brother's wrist firmly and dragged him up the stairs and into the the bathroom. Immediately and silently he got to work getting any dirt, remaining tooth chips, and blood from the wound. Being mindful of the new crack he inspected the hole before stepping away satisfied. "So, are you going to explain what happened or am I going to have to get my info from somewhere else....you know I will fine out one way or another."

             "I got in'a figh'." Papyrus answered vaguely. 

        "Wow, really, I would have never guessed!" Sans said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. 

             "It was wi'h some of the dogs..." Papyrus looked away again with a huff. "They been on my case recently alr'ght? Wantin' me to join som' dumb gang or whatev'r. I kept refusin' and they lost their cool.. huh, they ended up sayin' I wasn' good enou'h anyway. Guess that's a pattern... not good enough for dad, not good enou'h for the guard, not a good enou'h sentry... not even good enou'h for a gang.... guess I'm pretty much worthless then. One hp ain't gonna do a lot to protect ya bro." Papyrus gave a bitter laugh, leaning back as he rested his arm over his face. 

         "Now you listen here Mutt. Don't you ever talk like that again. You are better than any of those Snowdin gangs, could beat any one in the royal guard, and nothing ever gets past you. Dad was a fool to treat you horribly and I am not going to stand for others doing the same, not even yourself. You are more than good enough to be my brother and that's all that counts." Sans told him firmly, gripping him forearms and pulling him forward to face him. Papyrus scanned his brother's face, heck he even glimpsed at his soul for any signs of a lie and finding none he broke down. Gripping onto each other firmly the brother's pushed out the harshness of their world from inside their home.

............

             "Gotta say, this new tooth looks pretty wicked." Papyrus grinned letting his tooth run over the new metal edition again. "How'd you even get this?"

          "Undyne owed me a favor and I made sure she sculpted it perfectly. Besides I was tired of hearing your whining." Sans rolled his eyes. "Now come on, we've got work to do." Papyrus smiled, shaking his head slightly as he ran his fingers over the gold this time. It was a reminder of that night, that Sans believed in him and always had his back. And he was going to live up to that. 

              "Yes m'lord."


	2. Sickly Lectures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Can you do one where Sans gets sick and the reader and Papyrus has to take care of him or one where Sans and the reader are lazy all day long and Papyrus gives a whole lecture about it?   
> AU: Undertale

     "Really Sans, this wouldn't happen if you weren't so lazy!" Papyrus huffed, tucking his brother in firmly.

           "Not sure that's entirely true Paps...." Sans sighed.

     "Oh please, you feel asleep in the snow... and you didn't even have your jacket on! Cold may not bother us as much as it does humans but that does not mean you should stay in it all day!" 

            "He does have a point Sans..." You relented with a worried smile.

           "Hey, you were out there snoozing at my sentry station so don't you try to lecture me." Sans smirked narrowing his eyes on you.

               "Ok, ok you got me." You nodded with a laugh while Papyrus shook his head.

          "Honestly, I don't know what you two would do without me... I'm going to make some soup, DO NOT try to get up and move around Sans. Human, I'm trusting you will keep him in line this time?"

                "Sure thing." You stood up straight giving a salute to the Royal Guardsman. Sliding down next to the bed you readjusted the covers so that Sans could actually move.

               "Thanks kiddo, I know Paps has the best intentions at heart but I was beginning to feel trapped, and there's nothing  _humerus_  about that." Sans winked as he sat up in bed. A sneeze past through him as he shifted positions.

                   "Of course." You replied while rolling your eyes. "But seriously, try to take it easy, your fever finally broke and we don't need you falling if you get light-headed."

               "No problem-o, relaxing is what I do best."

                    "Mhmm... just remember, no teleporting while your sick." You spoke gently, wringing out and laying a wet towel on his skull.

                "Wait, you were serious about that?!" Sans moved forward fast enough to make the towel fall onto his lap. With a huff you pushed him back down so he was lounging and replaced the towel. 

                       "Yes, you know it can get a bit iffy when your tired so it's definitely not safe while you're temporarily out of order. "

                "Come on, please, I'll only do it to places that are close!"

                         "No." You reprimanded, crossing your arms firmly. "As soon as I give you permission for that you will start teleporting for everything, like usual, and end up half in a wall or crashing through a window."

                "I'm hurt, have a bit more faith in your old pal Sans." He said dramatically, putting a hand over his chest. 

              "Absolutely not." Papyrus ended the discussion firmly, carrying in to bowls of soup. "It's dangerous and irresponsible to do it right now." Sans muttered something as he glanced away. "Here you go (y/n). Since you were out in the cold as well I thought it would a good idea to bring you some as well."

                           "Oh, thank you Papy!" You smiled up at him. Blowing on the spoon you began to eat some of the food while Papyrus began feeding Sans. The warmth felt wonderful as it past through your throat and radiated through your chest. "You cooking is wonderful as always Papyrus." 

                "Why of course, you should expect nothing less from the Great Papyrus!" The taller skeleton said triumphantly. "But don't think this means the conversation from early has been forgotten. You both are still getting a serious lecture on proper cold safety and how to better manage your time!"

                         "Oh joy." Sans sighed.

............

       When Papyrus finally left about two and a half hours later you and Sans had a jumble of protocols and rules rushing around your head from the lecture.

                  "He sure wasn't letting us off easy." You groaned, leaning you head against the bed. Sans shook his head as he coughed.

       "Definitely not." He agreed. 

                    "Well at least he seems to have calmed down for the time being, now we can-ah-achoo!" Your sentence was cut off by a sudden sneeze. "Oh no...." You whispered as Sans began laughing hysterically.

              "Human! Do no tell me you are sick too! Worry not, for I, the Great Papyrus will get you and Sans in perfect health in no time!" Papyrus said rushing into the room. "I have the medicine here for you to take." He added presenting a box as you began to whine and Sans' laughing grew louder, with some coughs mixed in. "And since your coughing is still so bad Sans, you'll need to take some too." That cut his laughing right off as you gave him a sly smirk. Sans groaned, plopping back down on his pillow as you both accepted your fate to horrible medicine and no doubt more lectures. 


	3. I Just Want To Go Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "I work at this grocery store and its past 10pm but you said that you needed seriously those chips so we went to that section BUT my manager just locked us and we don't have chargers to our phones"
> 
> AU: Horrortale

Working the night shift at a grocery store had never been bad. Relatively few people came in, usually polite and swift in their shopping, only coming in to get a few forgotten or necessary items.  This week, though, had been particularly tough with a multitude of college exams, a surprise visit from your mother-who had insisted on spending the evening and following day out together-and starting in getting rid of some unneeded items around the house. All-in-all it had been productive, if not redundant, but you were thoroughly exhausted at this point. As 11:45 rolled around you began counting down until you were allowed to go home, knowing you could leave a few minutes early since the manager always locked up promptly at midnight. You held back a groan as the doors jingled open and you gave your best employee smile. Just as you opened your mouth to greet them the figure rushed past, heading directly towards the aisles. Blinking away the momentary confusion you shrugged. Simply meant less social interaction for you and at this point that was the best blessing you could receive. You mind wondered back to the figure who had run in-they seemed pretty tall, though that could just be you perspective. 

      "Hey, lady, I need your help finding something." A deep, somewhat gravely voice drew you from your thoughts. Staring up at the final customer in the store you had to take a moment and convince yourself you hadn't fallen asleep. He was most definitely tall, you were guessing around 6'7". It appeared to be a living, breathing, skeleton. One red eyelight stared down at you from two eye-sockets, the other an empty void of darkness. The right side of his head-the one with the red eye-had a gaping hole in it and you winced slightly upon seeing the jagged bone. He wore a fur lines blue jacket that made him look even bigger and had a plain white tee with a.... ketchup stain on it? His fingers began rhythmically tapping the counter and you realized how rude you probably seemed. Monsters had been on the surface for almost a year and a half now but you had only encountered a few, none of which seemed so.... human.

         "Oh! Yes, of course sir, how can I help you?" Your customer service smile snapped back into place as you began. 

              "I can't find the chips I'm looking for and I really, _really_  need them. Think you can help a guy out?" The skeleton asked leaning forward slightly. His grin seemed to be a bit tight and you wondered if he only smiled to try and unnerve you.

           "Absolutely!" You nodded, walking around from behind the counter and standing in front of him. "I'm certain you already checked the aisle but sometimes people mix the bags up or put them in the wrong spot so they might just be a bit further back." You explained as you lead the way back towards the chip aisle. You knew from your little experience with monsters they seemed to be very interested in food. More of, if they wanted food they were going to get it one way or another....or end up severely angry. "What type were you looking for?"

                "Barbecue."

            "Ok, hmmm, usually they're rrriigghhtt here." You pointed to the spot where ranch chips now sat. "I know because I tend to run back here and grab some before my shift ends." You admitted with a soft chuckle. Rummaging around the bags it seemed that they weren't anywhere near their usual spot. "I wonder if they changed things up again." You muttered to yourself, moving on down the line and continuing your search. The skeleton kept his gaze intently on you, hands stuffed in his pockets as he watched from the end of the aisle. After a couple minutes (and a few curses when you hit your foot against the bottom of the shelves) you pulled a family sized bag out triumphantly. "Ha ha! I knew I could find them! Here you are sir!" You grinned, offering the bag to him. As he took it and you began shuffling towards the check-outs the lights went out. 

        "Oh no..." you groaned, dashing towards the front entrance and trying the automatic doors. Yep. Locked. It seems those last fifteen minutes had passed while you were helping the admittedly creepy skeleton. And now you two were locked in by yourselves. Wonderful. Turning around the skeleton stood just a few feet from you. How he moved so silently was beyond you but you decided to shake it off for now. "I, umm... well.." You stumbled over words trying to explain to the skeleton who simply stared at you with an unreadable expression on his face. "The manager always locks the place up at midnight and since it's past midnight now we're sorta locked inside." You sigh, rubbing the back of your neck awkwardly. The skeleton seemed to hum in thought before holding up the bag of chips.

         "What about these?" He asked tilting his head slightly. He probably was wondering if he could still buy them if the store was technically now closed.

              "They're on the house." You said with a tired smile. This seemed to surprise him as he lit up and stood a bit straighter. You figured he probably wasn't used to seeing very much kindness because of his somewhat off putting appearance. So you were going to change that. "Consider it an apology for getting you locked in here with me for the night, I should have been keeping a better eye on the time." He paused before nodding slowly and ripping open the bag. The skeleton monster sat up against the side of the check-out and with your drowsiness quickly setting in again you decided to join him. Yawning you stretched your arms above you head before settling down on the hard (and probably less than clean) tile floor of the store. He seemed pretty content as he chomped down on the chips beside you, a sound you would usually find annoying but you couldn't bring yourself to care at this point. 

       "You're a weird human, ya know that?" He said as you had began to doze off. 

              "Yeah." You laughed softly. "I've heard that before." Your conversation ended there as you finally let sleep take you.

...............

          You woke up to an awful pain in your back and someone gently shaking you on the shoulder. Pushing yourself up from the floor you rubbed the remnants of sleep from your eyes and blinked to focus on who was kneeling beside you. 

           "Hey there sleepyhead, I figure if you were sleeping here you got locked in by the manager." A slightly familiar voice said. Finally adjusted to the light your eyes could make out a girl with shortcut magenta hair, her brown eyes focusing on yours. "Let me help you up and then we can get you on your way." She added standing up and offering her hand. 

            "Thanks Kat..." You mumbled through a yawn as she got you to you feet.

            "No problem girl, but next time just call me to come unlock the door for your ok?" She laughed, pushing you towards the employee room before setting up the front for work. You dragged you feet and shoved your hands in your pockets, stopping as you felt a piece of paper in them. Pulling out the crumpled sheet you read it with a bit of intrest.

_'XXX-XXX-XXXX_

_thanks for the chips dove-S'_

            With a small smile you put the paper back into your pocket and walked back home, punching the numbers into your phone.

_Sent at 7:45 am from You-Hey there skeleton man, hope we'll meet again_


	4. Brothers?...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: pretending to be siblings because of reasons
> 
> AU: Underswap and Underfell  
> \--  
> Blue=Underswap Sans  
> Edge=Underfell Papyrus  
> Stretch=Underswap Papyrus  
> Red=Underfell Sans

     Blue's fist clenched and unclenched at his side as he tried to remain calm and friendly. Even though this guy wouldn't take a hint. 

     "Come on, the interview will only take a few minutes back at the station. I'm certain people will be very interested to see a monster's perspective on the recent influx of anti-monster crimes." The journalist kept following Blue no matter where he went or how many times he refused. Blue was beginning to get more and more anxious. His insistent talk on the growing amount of hate crimes directed towards his race was not helping the skeleton keep his cool either. But, he couldn't just yell at this man. He was only trying to do his job!...however annoying that might be getting... Normally he would call Stretch but his brother had been getting increasingly short-tempered and protective with all the new circulating around. Sighing he once again opened his mouth to explain why he could not go with the man to the new station. "Please, this will really help me out!" The man pleaded causing Blue's jaw to snap shut. Blue averted his eyes from the begging journalist hoping for a way out; he had a soft spot for helping people and knew he would give in out of exhaustion and being a softy if he couldn't find something soon.... Blue perked up upon seeing a familiar face in the crowd and a smile plastered itself onto his face. 

         "Brother!" He called out cheerily, surprising the journalist (who was sure he had finally won) as Blue bounded off down the sidewalk. As soon as he was close enough, he grabbed onto the taller skeleton's arm firmly, giving a shinning smile up to him.

        "WHY YOU LITTLE CRETIN!! LET GO THIS INSTANT!!" Edge yelled down at Blue, glaring daggers and poison lacing his voice. 

           "You sure that's your brother? He doesn't seem very happy to see you." The journalist  inquired. Blue jolted slightly before catching himself-though not before Edge could notice-and directing the smile at the nosy human.

          "A-absolutely! I could not go to the station with you because I was searching for my brother!" Blue responded.

             "Well, now that you found him why don't you both drop by, we can get both of your perspectives!" The journalist offered with renewed vigor. Edge raised an eyebrow and glanced down at the smaller skeleton who, despite his smile, was pleading with his bright eyes for help.

          "I'm afraid my brother and I cannot do that today." Edge lied smoothly, gaining both's attention. "We have plans already with some cousins of ours and it would be rude for us to show up late. So, excuse us and we will be on our way." He concluded, turning around and dragging Blue along with him as he began to walk away.

                 "It won't take more than ten minutes!" The journalist insisted, grabbing onto Blue's arm and trying to pull him back. Edge grabbed the journalists wrist within seconds, carefully taking Blue off his own arms and stepping in front of him. 

          "You need to learn the meaning of no human." Edge spat coldly. His grip increased as he took a few steps forward with the now shaking man. After a couple seconds of glaring Edge scoffed and let go of the journalist with a shove. Turning back towards Blue he grabbed onto his hand and started to drag him off again. "Don't mess with my brother again." Edge added, sending a final glare to the journalist who nodded fervently. 

.............

     "I...Thank you for your help Edge." Blue said softly, staring down at the hot cup of tea sitting in his hands.

        "Heh, it was nothing, besides it should keep your ash tray brother off my case for a little while." Edge waved his hand dismissively before taking a sip of his own coffee. The two had decided to stop at a cafe to calm down from the ordeal and make sure the journalist wouldn't continue to follow Blue. "You should at least try to be more careful though with everything that's been going on... after all who knows what that pathetic whelp could have tried."

    "If I didn't know any better I'd think you were worried about me Edge." Blue teased with a hint of a smile.

         "Wha-I.. NO! I just don't want you to get dusted because then I would have to look after both Red and Stretch, both of which are too lazy to even pick up their socks!!" Edge screeched out in reply. Blue couldn't help the laugh that passed through his teeth as Edge huffed in irritation and crossed his arms.

     "Ok, ok, whatever you say." Blue nodded, standing up and pushing his chair back in. "Still, thank you for your help, and I'll see you around brother!" He grinned wide, giving a wave back to the edgy skeleton as he left. Edge gave a halfheartedly wave before taking another gulp of coffee, almost chocking when he realized what had been said.

       "I AM NOT YOUR BROTHER!!"


	5. Aggressive Dog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: found your/their dog
> 
> AU: Underfell

    Strolling through the park never failed to clear your mind and bring a smile to your face. The fresh air, few people, and spring flowers made the perfect scene as you walked leisurely through the area. Or, at least it was perfect until something shoved you forward from behind. Your reactions were quick enough for you to at least block your face with your arms before you hit the concrete; still you hopped that your arms didn't get hurt too bad. Nothing seemed broken as you tried to sit up, but the weight was still present keeping you planted on the sidewalk. Huffing irritably you managed to wiggle your way onto your back (after a few failed attempts). Looking up you saw your adorable assailant. A large white dog-he resembled a wolf or a husky but husky's tend to have at least some color and it couldn't be a wolf...right?-starred back at you (e/c) eyes. His tail whipped back and forth at high speeds as he sniffed you before letting out a happy bark and proceeding to lick your face.

     "I...oof... h-hey!" You said between laughs, holding the dog back from completely laying ontop of you. "Come on now boy! Off, off, let me up!" After some minutes talking to the dog he calmed down enough for you to push him in front of you; though he looked ready to jump back on at any second. Sitting up you brushed yourself off and glanced over your arms. Nothing was bleeding but there were some slight scratched and no doubt a few bruises. The dog seemed to notice this and began licking your arms as an apology. "Aw.. it's ok bud, I can't stay bad at someone as cute as you!" You grinned, petting the dog's head as you stood up. "Where's your owner though buddy?... did you run off?" The dog appeared to nod causing you to blink a few times. Did...did it just respond?! "Do...do you understand me?" You asked slowly, pointing to yourself. Again the dog nodded. "O-ok.... let's see what your name is...." You sighed, leaning forward to check his collar. Since you had seen and interacted with some other dog monsters before it wasn't terribly surprising to find out he could understand you. At the same time, he seemed a lot more dog-like by human standards then any of the others; but who were you to judge. 

     "Aggressive Dog..." you mumbled, holding the tag within you fingers. By now he had sat now and was proudly presenting the collar. "You don't seem all that aggressive to me." You glanced up at Aggressive Dog's face with a snicker. He didn't seem to care about your comment. "Well, that's a bit of a mouthful so how about I just call you AD." AD barked in response, his tail wagging once again. "Is your owner around here?" AD shook his head. "Alright, how about I walk you home, sound good big guy?" You offered, typing the address on the back of his tag into you GPS. By how quickly AD was on his feet and by your side you think he was rather happy with that offer

..........................

     The walk to AD and his owner's house took about fifteen minutes. It was closer to the edge of town and it was definitely a monster neighborhood... which made sense considering AD didn't seem like a normal dog. Not only was he able to respond but as you walked you began to notice how much bigger AD was then you first realized. He easily was the size of a great dane, but had a lot more fluff and muscle to him. AD ran up the steps once you got to the house (it was strung with fairy lights and seemed to have snow on it, despite nearing the end of spring) and began scratching at the door. 

      "I'm comin', quite scratchin the door mutt!" A deep voice shouted from inside and you began to wonder if you should leave know that you knew AD was home. The dog seemed to notice you hesitation because he jumped back down to grab the sleeve of your shirt and pull you up the stairs.

      "Wha-hey, hey, ok I get it, don't tear my shirt up ok?" You chuckled, patting AD's head just as the door opened. In the doorway stood a tall, and bulky skeleton. He seemed to be giving you a questioning glare; eye lights trained on you as he stuffed his hands into the pockets of his leather hoodie. He also seemed to be sporting a red collar, but it matched well with his red sweater and... were those slippers? He wore basketball shorts instead of actual pants but you doubted that he actually cared at all. "Um.. hello." You began with a wave, trying to be polite. "My name is (y/n), I was just bringing your dog back home since he was wondering around the park."

         "Mhmm..." He gave an acknowledging hum as he continued to look you over. The way his eyesockets stared straight through you made you somewhat nervous.

         "I-I'll just be on my way now that I know he's home safe and sound!" You smiled somewhat wearily as you turned to leave.

           "Sans."

        "..what?" You asked, confusion written on your face as you turned halfway back to the skeleton.

            "My name. You gave me your so I s'ppose it's only fair to give you mine sweetheart." He grinned down at you, golden tooth shinning in the light as he offered his hand to you. Taking it with a slight bit of hesitation, you felt a jolt go through you as the buzzer zapped you. Yanking your hand back and watching the skeleton bend over laughing as AD snorted and trotted inside you got the feeling this wouldn't be the last time you were pranked by Sans. 


	6. I Just Want To Go Home-Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Continuing from my previous horrortale prompt! 
> 
> AU: Horrortale

     You covered you mouth in a failed attempt to contain the string of giggles that were surprised out of you. It had been a couple weeks since your interesting night at the store and you had continued to text the skeleton since then. He seemed rather fond of knock-knock jokes and puns; although, they tended to lean on the more morbid side. Even so, he never failed to pull a snicker out of you (occasionally even a snort much to your dismay). He had yet to tell you his name or try to meet up with you again, but you were ok with that; monsters had no doubt been through a lot while trapped underground so if he was a bit guarded and wanted to take things slow you could allow him that. 

     That's part of why you were so surprised to see him walk into your favorite cafe. He seemed to survey the entire place from the doorway before his eyes locked with yours. Giving a smile and small wave, the skeleton walked over to you with his hands in his pockets. A grin was plastered on his face just like when you had first met him but he did appear to be a bit calmer and better rested since last time. 

      "What a coincidence runnin' into you here dove." The skeleton's grin seemed to widen a fraction. 

       "Guess it is." You agreed. "Would you like to sit and chat for a bit?" You offered, guesting to the seat across from yours. He chuckled, a deep, vibrating laugh that cracked slightly. You assumed it was from throat problems or overusing his vocal cords.... wait would a skeleton even have those?...

        "That eager to talk to me again... first I think I'd like to get a drink, I did just get in after all." His grin during into a sly smirk as you blushed slightly.

         "Oh right, yes, go ahead." You said waving him over to the counter before taking a big gulp of your own warm drink. Once he had gotten his oven drink (putting ketchup in it of all thinks) and sat down you fell into nice conversations. Topics ranged from usual small talk about the weather to funny experiences from work and your families. "Pfft, oh my goodness, there is no way your brother  _actually_ did that." You covered your mouth with your hand, trying to repress you giggles.

           "'fraid he did..." The monster shook his head with a laugh of his own. "He never backs down from a challenge, even if it resulted in tomato sauce across the entire living room ceiling." Laughter bubbled out of you as you imagined them trying to clean the ceiling, sauce dripping onto their heads. 

          "Your brother sounds like a lot of fun, maybe I can meet him sometime!" You suggested.

      "Hmm, maybe.... I think Paps would rather like ya." 

          "I'm glad you think so." You grinned up at him. "Anyway... do you think you could tell me your name?" Curiosity had been eating away at you all throughout the conversation and now that he had felt comfortable enough to ramble on and on about his younger brother-and give you his name-you couldn't help yourself. A somewhat confused look passed across his skull as he blinked down at you. "You never gave me your name that night, and the note you left me with your number only had S scribbled onto it. I didn't want to seem rude asking for it over text or weird you out or something, but I thought if we're going to be friends it might be good for me to know instead of just calling you 'bones' or 'mister skeleton'." His face remained neutral as he stared down at you for a few more seconds before his smile came back, a gleam in his eyesockets. 

          "I'm Sans, Sans the skeleton." He said with a wink, reaching his arm over the table. Taking his hand in yours, you gave it a firm shake. "Though, I don't mind being called bones or mister skeleton either, whatever ya prefer doll." 

          "It's a pleasure to properly meet you Sans."

................

      After finishing off both your drinks-and the pastries Sans had ended up buying without you noticing-he had offered to walk you home. Since you had stayed longer than you originally planned that evening and it was starting to get dark, you took him up on the offer. The walk held a relative silence but it was a comfortable one, and a few puns were exchanged along the way. It seemed to fly by as you were already at you apartment complex and were turning to say goodbye to the skeleton. 

      "Tonight was really fun, we'll have to do it again sometime Sans." You said sincerely with a smile. 

      "Sounds like a plan, maybe next time you can head over to my place and meet my brother." He nodded, hands stuffed in his jacket pockets (something you noticed he did often). 

       "That would be wonderful!" You agreed, waving goodbye to him as you rummaged through your bag for the keys. Finding them quickly you stepped inside and began to head for the elevator, glancing around in your bag for your phone. "..that's odd." You muttered to yourself, unable to find the expensive rectangle. Checking through one more time you decided to glance outside for it; after all it wouldn't be the first time something had fallen out of your bag while you madly searched for your keys. It felt colder when you returned outside then when Sans was there, something felt off but you pushed that aside as you found your phone sitting on the concrete. Giving it a once over for an damage you were ready to head inside when someone grabbed your arm.

         "What's a girl like you doing outside, all alone, this late at night?" The man purred as he leaned closer to you. When you tried to pull away he simply gripped your arm tighter. At this point you were pretty certain it would bruise. 

         "I was just going home. Now, please let go of me." You said, trying to keep cool while you noticed the mans friends not far behind.

         "Come on now, that's no fun is it boys?" He called back to them with a laugh. You could smell the alcohol on him and see it in the way the other two walked. Now you were tough and knew how to handle yourself, but you also weren't stupid. I woman against three drunk men was not going to end well in any way, shape, or form. Glancing at your phone you pulled up your most recent contact and typed  _'SOS-outside'_  before hitting send. Unfortunately you had taken your attention away from the man long enough for him to notice and snatch the phone from your hands. "And just what do you think you're doing?" He growled, shoving you to the ground and glancing at your message. "Bones? What sort of stupid contact name is that?...whatever, it doesn't matter, they won't be here before we're done with you." He smirked, climbing on top of you. Your scream was cut short as he pushed a hand to your mouth but you continued to fight back, kicking at him and going to punch him before his friends pinned you down. 

     "Really, three adult men against one lady? Doesn't seem very fair if you ask me." You could have cried out of joy at that deep voice, tilting your head back enough to see the skeleton towering not to far from you. 

           "Scram freak!" One of the assailant's friends hissed out. You could have swore you saw Sans' eye twitch before he reached up to tug on it. Wincing slightly you imagined that would hurt. 

     "Sorry,  _ **buddy**_ , but I ain't going anywhere until you step away from my friend." His voice was laced with venom and you could feel a shiver run down your spine. 

            "Wait... you're a dirty monster lover aren't 'cha?" The first guy said, pulling back from you just enough to make you start to sit up, believing he got the message. That was erased from your mind as soon as he punched you hard enough that your head slammed down onto the concrete. A gasp left you as stars appeared in your vision, momentarily blacking out. When you came to a couple seconds later the first thing you noticed was that there was no one holding you down. Slowly sitting up you raised you hand to the back of your head and sharply inhaled at the stinging it caused. Focusing on your hand you could make out a darker liquid coasting them.  _Blood._  Looking up Sans towered in front of you and as your ears focused once more you could hear the screams of you attackers. Groaning as you got to your feet you stumbled towards Sans, gripping onto his outstretched arm. You focused on his face, not wanting to see what was happening to those men, and noticed how distant it looked, red smoke pouring out from his good eye as it shone brightly in the night. 

       "sans..." Your voice came out quieter than you were expecting. "Sans. Sans, that's enough." You repeated, more firmly this time as you moved in front of him. After a minute his gaze went down to you and he seemed to be contemplating something. Carefully his other hand came up and brushed over were the man had hit you, no doubt it was already changing color and bruising up but it didn't feel like he broke the skin there.

            "are you certain?" Sans whispered. "I'm sure no one would miss 'em." 

      "Yes.... they aren't worth you going to jail.... I... I just want to go home." You sighed, remaining firm in your decision. He nodded, putting his other hand down and you could hear the men running off. As you went back inside Sans followed you and you realized the man still had you phone. Pushing that aside for now you focused on getting to your apartment and upon entering with the skeleton began searching for your first aid kit. Sans practically ripped it from your hands when you found it and picked you up, gently putting you on the couch and tending to your wound. It was probably a good thing he was taking care of it, after-all it was on the back of your head and you weren't the most medically skilled. He on the other hand had it patched up within minutes, leaving you impressed. The excitement of the night had left you tired and after drinking some of the water Sans had brought over you couldn't fight off the sleep pulling at you as you leaned against his rib cage. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't exactly sure where I was going with this when I was writing it so I hope it turned out ok ':3 It's also kinda long so there's that


	7. Bandage Bonds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: the UF skeleton brothers help UF Flowey take care of a very injured or sick UF Frisk, set after UF!Frisk manages to befriend Papyrus? I was thinking that Frisk could still be a little frightened of the brothers at first and Flowey could be wary and very protective of Frisk, but after they help Frisk, Frisk and Flowey could see that the brothers aren't so bad?
> 
> AU: Underfell

     Frisk was not stupid. Despite how some of the monster may view them or thought they had lost their mind for insistently choosing mercy it did not deter them. Their determination was strong and they were going to befriend monsters no matter how many loads and saves it took. Flowey was a constant encouragement, giving them tips and reassuring words from inside the boot they had found for him. Once they had befriended the skeleton brothers, the strongest monsters in Snowdin, their determination had soared.... perhaps befriend was somewhat of a strong word. There were still times when they didn't see eye to eyesocket and times where Frisk was genuine scared that the brothers would kill them-or at the very least abandon them in the harsh eternal winter of the area. Now was one of those times. Frisk couldn't stop the shutter than ran down their spine as the wind blew over them again, and yet here they were, still stuck on the bottom of the stairs to the skeleton household's front door. Their usually blank and determined face now held a contemplative and anxious expression.

       "M-maybe they aren't home yet!" Flowey piped up, trying to remain optimistic. "We can get you patched up before they even notice!....and even if they do I'll be here for you Frisk!" The child smiled down at Flowey and after giving a nod they began to head up the stairs. The one good thing they noticed about the cold numbing their limbs after a while was that it made injuries a little bit more bearable. That's probably why Frisk was able to catch themselves before they fully tripped from moving their sore legs again. Their hand shook from the cold as they reached for the doorknob. Silently they dragged themselves inside and instantly relished in the warmth while carefully shutting the door. 

       "Comin' home a little late there brat." Frisk nearly dropped Flowey out of surprise from Sans' voice. "Why might that be, hmm?" Frisk could feel the older skeleton step closer to them as they tried desperately to turn away from him and keep him from seeing how banged up they were. That would only lead to an argument. 

        "SANS!! IS THE HUMAN BACK?!" Papyrus screeched from the kitchen and Frisk subconsciously gripped the boot in their arms tighter. Papyrus' voice was still something that took a bit of getting used to, especially since yelling reminded Frisk of.... shaking that from their mind they focused on the task at hand. Getting upstairs and to the bathroom unnoticed. The chances of that happening were seeming increasingly thin. 

       "Sure are boss, got 'em rriiiggghhttt here." Panic spiked through Frisk's soul for a second as Sans dragged them to the kitchen before it turned into pain. Frisk whimpered but went along with it since Sans' grip was firm. 

        "You idiot!! You're going to hurt them even more!!" Flowey yelled at Sans. Sans rolled his eyes, tugging Frisk forward as they reached the kitchen. 

        "I wasn't even grabbin' 'em that...hard...." Sans went quiet as both brothers looked over the human in the light. With a sign Frisk gently put Flowey on the counter, in case they needed their hands to sign and defend their side of the story. Their bob cut was an utter catastrophe with strands in every direction, snow still clinging to some sections while others looked like they had been slightly burned. Their blue and purple sweater had holes and cuts in it with matching wounds underneath, some areas stuck to their skin thanks to the blood in the area. An entire section by their waist had been ripped off showing a nasty bruise in hues of purple, blue, and even green. Their shorts had survived rather well but their black leggings were covered in stains, tears, blood, and wounds-which they now noticed even more as pain was beginning to settle in. 

          "Human." Papyrus' voice was at a whisper, something uncommon for the proud skeleton. It did not help in calming Frisk in the least. Frisk had to resist the urge to step back as the tall monster walked up to them. They flinched as he knelt before them and tensed as his hands came to their shoulders and upper arms. Yet, he did not hold onto them hard. "Who. Who did this to you." His voice held a harshness in it that made them swallow. 

           _'It's not important.'_  Frisk quickly signed. A look of anger quickly formed on Papyrus' skull but Frisk continued before he could interrupt.  _'I befriended them, or at least got them to calm down some. There's no reason for me to tell you or for you to get upset, I knew what I was getting into and I got through it.'_ They weren't exactly sure what tone to take with Papyrus or what direction to head; he was obviously angry abut at what they couldn't tell. Papyrus' grip tightened a fraction before he completely picked them up and stomped out of the kitchen. Frisk pushed themselves back enough to get a view of where they were going... up the stairs. That seemed like a good sign...

         "Hey! Where are you taking them?!" Flowey shouted from the kitchen, worry obvious in his voice. "Bring them back!"

         "Quite your whinin'  _weed_." Sans growled. Frisk gathered from the lack of further shouts in the kitchen and no screaming that they were at least not hurting each other. Papyrus remained silent as he gently sat Frisk down on the bathroom counter and they watched as he pulled out a first-aid kit.

            _'You don't have to worry! I'll be alright, I can patch myself up!'_ Frisk signed, hoping to keep from further annoying Papyrus. 

          " ** _Shut up._** " Papyrus glared at them. Frisk quickly settled their hands on their lap and glanced away. The skeleton groaned, rubbing a hand down their face before gripping the edge of Frisk's sweater. "Let me see how bad it is." Frisk nodded before raising their hands up to allow the monster to take the ripped article off. They wore a black tank top underneath with had also been messed up and opted to take that off themselves. Papyrus carefully folded both piece before setting them to the side and leaning down to look over the scratches, cuts, and bruises. There were certainly more than could be seen before. Frisk almost slipped off the counter when Sans teleported beside his younger brother, Flowey and his boot being tossed onto the toilet seat. Papyrus wasn't fazed and made sure the child stayed safely on the counter.

            "Doesn't look like they got any broken ribs, and they would moving around different is their arms or back got cracked..." Sans muttered to which Papyrus agreed. At that Papyrus opened the medical box and began to pull out different items before reaching to clean the cuts. Frisk clenched their jaw as the cleaning solution stung their cuts and gripped the counter, determined, however, not to move. Casting a glance to Flowey he seemed ready to dust Sans and Papyrus but was managing to hang tight for now. Giving him a small smile seemed to calm him down slightly but he clearly didn't approve of the brothers being in charge of bandaging the wounds. 

            "HUMAN." Papyrus' usual voice demanded attention as Frisk looked down at the skeleton wrapping certain cuts. "SHOULD ANYONE EVER BOTHER YOU AGAIN, COME FIND US IMMEDIATELY. I WILL NOT STAND FOR SOMEONE INJURING WHAT IS OURS."

          "Boss has a point. People gotta know not to mess with what the skeleton brothers own." Sans shrugged, handing Paps items he needed every now and then. Frisk nodded slowly as Papyrus began cutting their leggings off. 

          _'....does this mean that we're friends?'_ Frisk signed slowly while making eye contact with each brother for a second. 

           "HA! FRIENDS! THAT IS A WEAK TERM FOR PEOPLE YOU CAN STAND TO BE AROUND FOR NO BENEFIT!" Papyrus scoffed. "WE.... WE ARE MORE COMPARABLE TO ALLIES...NOW! I EXPECT YOU TO STAY INSIDE FOR THE NEXT FEW DAYS AND HELP AROUND WITH THE CHORES INSTEAD OF GOING ON YOUR 'ADVENTURES'. I SWEAR YOU WILL END UP GETTING YOURSELF KILLED.... DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR PEST?" Papyrus crossed his arms, towering over Frisk with a harsh glare. Frisk on the other hand had a giant smile on their face and gave a firm nod. "GOOD! NOW COME ON, DINNER WILL GET COLD IF WE KEEP MEANDERING AROUND UP HERE!" He stomped off. Frisk slid off the counter and Sans held out a new sweater to them. It was back with red stripes in it and they gave a thankful smile before pulling it over their head. 

           "Be careful out there... you got our numbers if you ever need anything, ok kiddo?" Sans sighed, ruffling Frisk's hair before turning to leave. "We'd better get down there before the boss gets upset." Frisk smiled as they picked up a surprised looking Flowey and began to head to the stairs. 

          "That was..... interesting." Flowey said as they stepped down to the main floor. Frisk agreed. Frisk was not stupid, and they knew that the skeleton brothers were not as bad as they appeared. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK SO I KNOW I JUST GOT THIS REQUEST BUT I REALLY WANTED TO DO IT AND HAD A LOT OF FUN SO YEAH, CRAZY FAST AND MIGHT HAVE A LOT OF MISTAKES BUT WE'LL ROLL WITH IT


	8. A Dangerous Job

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "My name is unimportant – you, tyrant, will die today by my blade." + "I am not the true king/queen – I am merely their body double."
> 
> AU: Swapfell

     Your eyes remained completely focused on the blade positioned directly in front of your face. You reckoned if you leaned forward slightly the tip would press against your nose... not that you were going to try such a thing. Sweat beaded on your forehead and trickled down to your jaw as you attempted to regulate your breathing. The dress pooled around your legs-the tips of your bare feet peaking out from the silken material-while you supported your weight on you propped up arms. Gulping despite the dryness of your mouth you attempted a question.

     "W-who are you?" You cursed yourself mentally that your voice was so shaky, so broken. The skeleton scoffed down at you, his eyelights remaining trained on you cowering form. The heels of his boots clicked as he took another step forward, the dark armor shining in the light valiantly as his bandanna fluttered slightly. A scowl remained on his skull as he glared through you; you now noticed how his left socket had two scars over it, a few cracks splintering out around them.  

           "My name is unimportant – you, tyrant, will die today by my blade." His voice was a bit higher than you originally expected, and full of confidence and justice. These were qualities you would usually admire if it weren't for your current situation. You mind reeled on how this happened in the first place. You, unfortunately, bared a resemblance to the current ruler of the country. A cold-hearted and greedy woman who ruled by fear instead of justice and peace. While there were definite differences in your appearances, a simple veil could distort them enough for you to take her place. That is how you became the queen's double in order to make sure she remained safe. Of course you were given no choice in this occupation, and when the monsters attacked sharply it showed the queen's true colors as she cowardly fleed. She left her army fighting, some of whom were as willing as you had been, against an enemy who were motivated and powerful. That left you to face the punishment for the ruler you had despised. For a second you mind spit out ideas on how to convince him you were merely a body double, but from how determined he seemed it was unlikely like the skeleton would believe you or even if he did would kill you regardless. 

     "....so be it." Now your voice listened to you, remaining steady with three words that shocked the knight. 

     "That's it?..." he asked clearly confused as you shifted backwards into a sitting position; you head bowed as you clenched the fabric of the elegant dress. You could feel the tip of blade brush against some of your hair as the strands fell to curtain your face. "For someone of your race and reputation you seem rather ready to accept death. No attempts at a bargain? A threat? A beg for your life and false promises?

     "I guess not." You agreed with a bitter laugh. "If it's any consolation explaining the situation did cross my mind, however, I doubt you would believe me." Silent wrapped around the room and almost seemed to strangle you. You wished if he was going to kill you that he would just get it over with. As the sword moved away from your head you sucked in almost breath and clenched your shaking fists tighter. As your eye watered you clamped them shut and had to hold back from sobbing. A sharp tug at your chest and sudden light caused your eyes to snap open. Lifting your head a few tears stole past your (e/c) eyes as they locked onto the floating object in front of you. The heart instantly felt important and personal, without thought your hands gently cupped around it while you couldn't help but be in awe. It glowed slightly, but a part of you felt like it should shine brighter than that..... still you couldn't help but find the faded green color intreging and comforting.

     "A soul of kindness...." the skeleton murmured and as you glanced up at him he seemed to be in shock before contemplating something. "Tell me your side of the story, your... situation as you out it earlier. That is your soul. It cannot lie and will let me know if you are lying. I highly suggest against trying to do so." Now it was your turn to look at him in shock before you began to shakily spew out (most of) your entire story-from when the queen's guards first found you, the assignment you were forced into, and how you ended up at the receiving end of the skeleton's blade. He quietly listened, occasionally asking a question and always watching you soul. At the end he sighed heavily and pinched his nose bridge before waving his hand to the side. Your 'soul' as he claimed entered your chest again leaving you breathless for a minute. "The others are not going to like this." The monster groaned rubbing a hand down his face.

      "...a-are you going to kill me?" You asked, a sliver of hope sparking. He regarded you softer than before from the corner of his sockets before shaking his head. The sword clicked as it was slide completely back into the holster firmly tied around the skeleton's waist before he firmly planted his hands on his hips.

     "No. I have standards and do not kill innocents. That queen of yours put you through something horrible and completely underhanded."

     "That murder is no queen of mine." Your words were laced with contempt and anger as they passed through your clenched jaw and made the skeleton watch you for another second. After the pause he offered a glove hand to you and pulled you to your feet.

     "Sans." He told you with a nod as he peered down at you.

     "..what?.."

     "My name, you asked for it earlier didn't you?" He stated matter of factly as he began walking out of the room. For a minute you stood awkwardly before he motioned for you to follow. You bare feet padded softly against the now empty royal halls and your heart soared at the prospect of never returning as you followed Sans.

     "...I'm  (y/n)."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uploading on mobile so sorry if it ended up formatted a bit weird or if there are a bunch of spelling errors!


	9. Promise Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Reader got in a fight with Alphys recently, Alphys has been gloating about winning multiple fights recently and Reader hasn't shown up to guard work for a few days. Reader isn't considered lazy, I'm looking at you Mutt, so Sans worries a tad.
> 
> Not like he cares anything, he just wants to know if that's money for him or not. Either way he checks up on Reader.
> 
> (Lo and behold reader is hurt pretty horribly from Alphys' fight because {believable reason [XD]}. Yay. Sans lectures reader and scolds the ever living duck out of them, but leaves off on a promise to not get dusted anytime soon)
> 
> AU: Fellswap (I understand that there is a difference between swapfell and fellswap. I do not know all the differences between these AUs so I apologize for mixing up names and if I don't correctly represent them. Tips on which is which are appreciated though! The version I have been using for previous oneshots-what I've been calling swapfell-includes what has been dubbed Mutt papyrus and the swapped fell sans with the red bandanna and shorts, though I believe this is technically refered to as Fellswap or Fellswap Red. Hope this clears some things up! Not sure how different my writing is going to be between swapfell and fellswap but I'll try to represent them my best!)

     Sans grumbled onto himself as he glared at the monsters his passed by. His posture was perfect, the ripped ends of his scarf fluttering behind him while his boots crunched in the snow. Hands firmly clasped behind his back. His mind went back to the events that brought him here. You had not been arriving to work on time this past few days... or at all. That was simply unacceptable and as head of the royal guard it was his job to make sure that you were getting your work done. It seemed odd that out of all the guards he was having to check on it was you; after all you were not one to slack off, quite the contrary you worked vigilantly and could even be considered an example for his lazy brother. Of course he was also aware of what transpired just before your sudden....vacation. Alphys had been gloating nonstop about winning fights against other members of the royal guard-something that was quick to get on everyone's nerves-and you had been willing to challenge her in an attempt to shut her up. Overall it was an even match; had it not been for the lizard's cheating. Alphys had begun using her axes as usual and for a honorable match you had been using only your physical weapon as well. Once magic was introduced into the battle Alphys pulled out her cheat-a device made by Undyne which could temporarily disable a monster's magic. It was a cheap tactic that threw you off and allowed Alphys the victory, but since no rules against such an act had been established not much could be done in your regard. This only fueled Alphy's gloating so she had become a living headache for the rest of the guard. While he of course held no personal regard for you, it was important for him to figure out if you were still going to be a useful member of the guard and if it was worth while to continue paying you.

     Stopping in front of the small cabin you apparently found suitable to call home the skeleton raised his fist and slammed the glove onto the door multiple times. After a few minutes of silence he did it again, for longer. This time he was met with a groan from inside before he could here the soft padding of footsteps towards the door. As it swung open he was met with the familiar shine of metal blade in his face. 

      "Captain...." You voice said the word with confusion, almost as if it was a question. Once it seemed to register who was at your doorstep your arms dropped to your sides and you stood up straight. "To what do I owe this honor?" Sans rolled his eyes at your delayed formalities before looking you over. Your hair was pulled back lightly into a pony tail and thick, baggy clothes covered your frame. The only real injury he was able to make out was a somewhat bandaged cut across your face, reaching from cheek to cheek, from one of Alphy's axes. He understood why you covered any other possible injuries-they would be signs of weakness-but it made it hard to gauge whether or not you would still be useful. Pushing inside the skeleton gave no answer as he slammed the door shut behind himself with magic.

     "I'm going to need you to take off your shirt so I can look over your other injuries, and before you try to give me any of that 'I'm fine' crap I'm going to dust you myself. Now, where in the underground is your medkit?! Seriously, it's a wonder that you can find anything in this garbage dump." Sans growled out as he began rummaging through your cabinets and closets. You blinked for a second before sighing and following after him to pull out the banged up box. If you hadn't been working with him for so long you might have been more surprised. While you wouldn't exactly consider you both friends-the underground allowed no real place for such decencies-you were call yourself allies. Working together had shown you both to be strong monsters and valuable members of the royal guard which meant the two of you were respected. That was better than what money could buy these days. Sliding the box onto your dinning room table you reach over your shoulders to yank the over-sized sweater off your torso; biting your lip as you did so to drawl your mind from the pain of moving in such a way. A somewhat fitted tank top sat underneath so at least you felt you had some privacy before your captain. An unreadable expression drew over Sans' face as you sat up on the table and wordlessly he gripped the edge of your shirt and sharply pulled it up (thankfully you had bothered to put on a sports bra). There were a few slices from Alphys' weapons that were roughly stitched, a few marks from electrical magic, and of course a number of bruises from hits and uncoordinated landings when you got knocked back. Sans remained silent as he pulled the messy threads out of your healing wounds, ignoring your hiss in pain, and began tending to the battle reminders. In turn you also remained silent as you watched you curious commander expertly fix you up. 

     "Sir... are you alright?" You asked as your voice betrayed your confusion causing the skeleton to scoff. 

     "I am fine, though I would expect you to fare a bit better, regardless of being able to use magic or not." Sans replied while rolling his eyes.

      "Sorry to disappoint you Captain.... though it is odd for you to tend to a guard's wounds like this, so I have to ask why you are." 

     "You're one of the few good workers we have left. A stubborn fighter who remains hopeful. That's a hard combo to come upon so I'll be darned it I let a prideful reptile take that away from the kingdom." Sans stood up tall as he gave a last glance over your now bandaged wounds before washing his gloves off in your kitchen sink. 

     ".....what do I owe you for this?" You asked skeptically as you adjusted your shirt and hopped down. The underground was not a place for one-sided favors or kind deeds. 

      "First, your going to sit yourself back on that table." Sans said sternly. "You are a complete idiot. There's no other way to phrase it. What were you thinking, challenging Alphys like that. You know she has no mercy-even more so than most the monsters in this death trap-and with how close she is to Undyne, she has no trouble cheating in order to test out something new on an unwilling test subject. You need to learn to be better prepared and just smarter in general. If the rest of the guard hadn't been there, or even if just I hadn't been there you might have been dusted or your beaten body dragged to the lab for testing. You're going to begin checking in with me when you make these stupid decisions and for star's sake don't jump into situations that will get you killed just because you're annoyed." 

      "Whatever,  _mom_." You groaned, kicking your feet as Sans huffed tapping his foot and pinching his nose bridge. 

     "Furthermore, you are to contact me if you are unable to your guard duties and explain to me the reason why. You cannot just drop the face of the mountain like that. It leaves to many uncertainties in this world and to be honest I'd rather not have to go through the stress of wondering if I need to cover your shifts or find a repayment for you." You simply rolled your eyes at his lectures as you settled you head in your hand, your elbow situated on your knee. "As for the repayment of your debt...." His suddenly softer tone confused you before you jumped as his hands slammed down on the table on either side of you hips. He leaned down so he was still towering over you but your faces were significantly closer. Your eyes widened and mouth hung open sightly as your eyes remained locked together. His face held a hint of apprehension but was full of seriousness and what you might compare to human's determination. "You must promise me something."

       "Promise you?...." You repeated, confused once again.

       "Yes," Sans nodded. "You must promise me that you are not going to get yourself dusted." You paused at the odd request as your mind wondered why he would ask for such a thing...especially cashing in a favor for it. 

      "Alright.... I promise that I will not get dusted..." You replied with a small nod of your own. 

     "And I promise the same in return." Sans sighed, backing up just enough to offer his pinkie to you. You almost laughed at the sight. He wanted you to pinkie promise. Something kids did on the rare occasion. From his demeanor though this obviously meant a lot to him so you decided to humor him and wrapped your own pinkie around his before shaking. You could have sworn you saw the hint of a soft, relieved smile before it was quickly squashed and he reeled his hand back to stand formally. "I expect you back to work in two days time. Should your injuries worsen or something arise so that will not work, notify me. I shall have Mutt come check on you within a couple hours to make sure that the stitching with hold. That will be all." And with that he stomped out of your house and slammed the door behind himself once again. You gaze found itself on the hand you had exchanged the promise with him with as a small smile spread onto your face. Yes, you were definitely allies. An alliance you would not allow to be broken. But perhaps your bond with the strict skeleton was stronger than either of you would admit. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was originally going to have the reader live in the Ruins but between Asgore and the fact that they aren't able to be opened from the outside I wasn't sure how I was going to make it work. So instead reader lives in a cabin house in Snowdin woods.
> 
> Hope this turned out ok, sometimes I really don't know with these oneshots XD


	10. Rose-scented Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Posting from mobile, so sorry if the formatting is a bit weird

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:She opened her door to hundreds of roses. She knew who they were from; he had found her.
> 
> AU: Undertale

     The strap of your bag slipped off your shoulder and the heavy bag dropped to the floor with a thud. Numbly you slid your keys onto what little space remained on the small table by your front door. Kicking the door to the apartment you entered further, eyes glazing over the plethora of flowers neatly arranged and vased throughout your apartment. Most people would have freaked out-from joy or panic-upon seeing hundreds of fresh red roses inside their locked apartment; you however had gotten over the initial shock quite quickly and now felt slightly sick but otherwise numb. You did not have to guess to try and piece together where all these flowers came from. No, you had known the moment you realized they were flowers. They were from the very person you had been hiding from, running from for these last 3 years.

     The tall skeleton had seemed so perfect when you had first met. His red scarf seemed to flow around him heroicly and he was always so kind and thoughtful, going out of his way to make things easier for you or to offer you assistance. Of course, that should have set some alarms off in your mind. No one is perfect. You wouldn't have minded flaws. Everyone, including yourself of course, has flaws. In your case you were afraid of the dark, sang whole-heartedly off key, and would put too much salt on your fries (if there is such a thing). Papyrus though.... he was possessive. To the degree that he tried to keep you locked inside his house, saying he would completely take care of you and that you didn't need to leave ever again. That wasn't how love worked! You needed to have freedom, to be able to go outside and take care of yourself. So you left-without his knowledge for obvios reasons.

  
     "Welcome back love~" the haunting voice said calmly he wrapped his arms around you waist from behind. Clenching your fists at your side you focused on the pain from your nails digging into your palms to avoid trembling. "I've missed you so much.." He whispered gently, setting his chin on top of your head. "I must admit, your hide and seek skills have improved greatly, it took me quite a while to find you... you must have been so scared when I didn't find you, surely that is why you moved into a new apartment instead of coming home..." His soft tone did little to comfort you as you tilted your head down to stare at the floor. You cursed yourself internally as tears welled up in your e/c eyes, the pain in your hands drifting as your arms began shaking. You had been so close, you were just beginning to think you were finally free. Foolish on your part but could you really blame a person for being hopeful?

     "I've made dinner for us, you've no doubt had a long day with this new job of yours..." His grip on you tightened slightly as he leaned down further to give you a skeleton kiss on the cheek. "don't worry though, we can wait until tomorrow to pack your things to take back home. Then you won't have to put yourself through the trouble of going to work. I'll be all you need, my radiant little rose." Something about the way he said that.... gave you the feeling his wasn't going to let you go so easily this time.


	11. Tired Tears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: He opened the door to find her standing there, crying.
> 
> AU: Underfell

    Your eyes locked together, both widened with surprise. He seemed frozen in the doorway, and your limbs refused to listen as you brain screamed for them to move, to hide you away, come up with some excuse as to why you were being so pathetic. After a few painfully long minutes your body listens enough for you to turn away from the tall skeleton and begin to, almost frantically, wipe your eyes with your sleeves before standing up and trying to slip past the monster while keeping your head down. A gloved hand reaches in front of you and firmly plants itself on your shoulder, causing you to jump. Your heartbeat is the only thing that echos through your ears and your hands clench onto your jeans. 

      _'Why were you so weak? He's going to be disappointed you broke down so easily, just like everyone else. He's going to leave you. Why would someone want to date a person as fragile as you, especially when he was so strong? Things were going so well, you just had to ruin things didn't you?! Stupid. Stupid. Stupidstupidstupidstupid...'_ Your mind screamed at you. Biting your tongue to hold back a sob you could feel yourself shaking while waiting for him to inevitably break up with you. The hand on your shoulder squeezed for a second-an action that was usually a comfort to you-before it pushed you to face the skeleton you refused to look at. He kneeled down in front of you as his other hand guided you chin upward, firmly but carefully. Snapping your eyes shut to hide the tears welling up and to keep from seeing him you felt Papyrus still for a second.

     "Sweetness.... why do you refuse to look at me?" It hurt your soul to hear the confused and hurt mixing together in his lowered voice-causing you to shake further. "Have...have I done something wrong?.... what has caused you to be so afraid of me?" At that assumption your eyes opened and your voice worked once again.

     "I am not afraid of you!" Your quickly assured him, taking a step closer as you looked up at Papyrus. Even kneeling down he was still slightly taller than you. "I...that's not it at all...." As you trailed off your gaze returned to the carpeted floor.

    "Dear, please tell me, whatever is the matter? Has someone hurt you? I promise, I will remedy the situation posthaste." Papyrus trailed off in a growl.

    "Edge.... no, it's not that either...." As you glanced up at your datemate his full attention was on you, red eye lights softly gazing towards you. Taking a deep breath you drew closer to him and wrapped him in a hug, which he quickly returned. At one point that would have seemed odd to you, but you had learned through time that underneath this skeleton's hard exterior he was really quite caring and attentive to those he trusted. The floor slipped from under your feet as Papyrus carried you over to the bed. Leaning back on the headboard he had you lay on top of him, his arms making sure to keep you close. "I'm just so tired." You continued softly. "People at work and just in life... the keep demanding so much of me and judging everything I do I just.... I reached my limit." Not sure if the explanation made much sense you waited for Edge's response.

    "You do work quite hard, always continuing forward... it is a quality of yours I find quite admirable." He began calmly, running his fingers through your hair. "I can tell you from experience people will never be satisfied, always demanding more of you. But, that does not mean you have to give into those demands. You deserve to have some time for yourself, to be able to relax and not have those worries. I apologize for not being around enough recent, maybe then I would have noticed and been able to help you sooner...." You opened your mouth to interject but he continued. "It is OK to be overwhelmed at times. It is OK to cry. This is something I have had to learn, as in my past it was deeply frowned upon and could lead to... bad consequences. But I am here for you, and you don't have to hide from me. I'll protect you no matter what." You couldn't help the new flow of tears as you gripped onto his shirt. For a long time you just cried as he held you, gently reassuring you in a way that was so foreign to you. But you learned from that day forward, you could always rely on Papyrus when you were tired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader calls Papyrus 'Edge' because it's a nickname they gave him.


	12. Eye Spy A Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Void (nickname for the blind!reader) and her HorrorTale bittybones (her seeing-eye partner) try to find shelter from the rain, only to stumble upon a SoftBones bitty, adding to their small family.
> 
> AU: Bittybones

     A smile spread across your face as Axe, your beloved Horrortale bitty and your 'eyes', grumbled on about some rude humans you had to deal with today. Working as a sign language translator often brought some sort of attention to you but you had quickly gotten used to the feeling on eyes on you; besides, being able to help people speak and let their opinions be heard really brightened your day! Still, Axe having your back always made you feel a bit safer and more confident as well. 

      "'Ey, Void.... we might need to take a detour on the way home." Axe patted your cheek from his sitting spot on your left shoulder. You replied with a curious hum to let him know he had your attention. "Clouds are gettin' dark... I can smell the rain and we don't need you getting  _soaked to the bone_." Rolling your glassy eyes at him you were thankful he had started telling some less.... morbid jokes to put it lightly. While you had grown rather used to his original sense of humor you couldn't forget how he had once made a child cry because they overhear a joke about a girl named Susie losing her arms.... 

     "Alright, where to big guy?" You gave a small nod to avoid shaking him too much. While he had you pretty much memorize the routes from your jobs back home (thanks to his overprotective and worrying tendencies) you did  _not_  take the time to try and figure out the entire layout of the area. Axe began murmuring to himself, no doubt trying to find an overhang or something comparable so we wouldn't have to interact with anyone in a store. A drip on your forehead caused you to pause for a second before more drops followed behind it. Axe met out a string of curse and you used your hands to shield him, plus hold him close to try and keep him dry. Normally people would begin sprinting off in the rain but considering you had no idea where you would run to and not wanting to risk falling; well, walking seemed like the wiser option. 

      "On your left just about ten steps forward is an alley that looks covered, that should get'cha out of the rain long enough for me to scope somewhere betta." 

     "This should work fine for now Axe." You smiled down at him once you had entered, shaking some of the water off of yourself. "If the rain keeps on for too much longer we can figure something else out, but I don't mind just waiting here for a few minutes... you're not too wet are you?"

         "Nah, ya kept me good and dry Void." Axe chuckled. "Really  ya should worry about yourself more, after all....." Your head tilted towards the bitty as he trailed off wondering what he saw.

        "What is it?" You whispered as to keep from startling him. You knew he could be very in tone with his senses, so if he suddenly when quiet his was most likely focusing on something.

         "Heard some'in'...." Axe all but growled out, shifting to stand on your shoulder now. You could smell his magic start to spark to life; it was like burning rubber mixed with a campfire. Giving a gentle pat on the bat you aimed to calm him down-the last thing you both needed was a skewered alley cat on your hands... "Come on out, I can smell ya so there's no use in hidin' from me!" Axe demanded.

        "Axe, that's no way to talk to someone!" You reprimanded. "Whoever's there, we won't hurt you, I promise. Axe here just tends to be a bit... jumpy..." Paper shifting was heard from further in the alley and you slowly stepped towards it, kneeling down when your bitty gave you a pat on the cheek. Turning your head towards Axe some you silently asked for him to explain what he saw.

       "Heh, you're a softbones bitty right?" Axe definitely sounded calmer now, leaning up against your face. "What'cha doin' way out here? Aren't your owners suppose to be keepin' a watchful eye on ya?" Axe's words seemed curious to you before you remembered that softbones were known for sleeping often and tended to need a watchful eye to keep them from getting lost.

       "I...well... my owner got a bit fed up with my sleeping habits I guess.." The softbones chuckled dryly, rubbing the back of his neck. "They dropped me off somewhere near by here and never... never really came back... guess I should have paid a bit more attention to directions but I kinda just ended up wondering in circles before deciding I should just hangout around here." 

      "So they abandoned ya." Axe said plainly. 

          "Axe!" You head whipped towards him, causing him to stumble slightly across your shoulder.

     "What?! I'm just speakin' the truth, we all know that's what happened so I don't see any reason to skirt around the issue." Sighing you turned you eyes back to where the softbones stood (or more of where you assumed he stood based on his voice).

         "Are you hurt at all? When was the last time you ate?" You asked gently. 

      "Nah, my bones are all still in tact... and, uh.. I think Monday?... I'm not really sure." The softbones muttered the last part, sending a feeling of pity through your heart.

        "Today's Thursday, you haven't eatin' in almost four days then." Axe spoke up seriously. You knew he took eating regularly very seriously, never letting you skip a meal and scolding you when you did. 

      "Here, let's take you home, we can get you a fresh change of clothes, some food, and a bath at the very least." You offered setting your hand down carefully. 

      "...home?" The softbones spoke so quietly you almost missed it.

    "Yes... was that too presumptious? I'm sorry I was just hoping you would view my place as your own, or someplace you felt safe." You quickly backtracked in an attempt to seem like he had no choice in the matter. 

        "Yeah, Void here tends to  _see_ the bright side of situations." Axe chuckled and you could have sworn you heard the soft bones try to cover over a laugh of his own. After a couple seconds you felt a weight on you hand, holding onto your thumb as you slowly pulled him close to you and stood up. Raising him a bit higher you let him slide off onto your shoulder. He quickly scurried closer to your neck, leaning against it and grabbing onto your shirt for added balance. From what you could tell he was an inch or two smaller than Axe. Of course, Axe was on the taller end of normal bitties so it makes sense. 

       "How's the rain looking eyes?" You asked causing Axe to groan at your nickname for him.

       "Pretty much cleared up, still sprinkling some here and there but considerin' you're already soaked it won't do much harm." With a nod you were back on your way home, almost wacking yourself on the forehead when you remembered something important.

       "I can't believe myself! I must seem so rude!" You shook your head at yourself. "My name is (y/n), though this rascal has given me the nickname Void. Speaking of which, this is Axe, he's the only bitty I have so far and he helps act as my eyes... do you have a name bud?" Inclining you head towards the new bitty.

      "...not really... my old owner always called me Softy or softbones but that's it..."

     "Is that so...." You hummed in thought while you tapped you chin. "...how about, Bones?.... oh goodness that's really name..." You chuckled at youself, face flushing slightly with embarrassment. "I've never been very good with names..."

     "Step up, we're home." Axe drew your attention away from names as you stepped up the front porch and gave him the keys to unlock the door.

      "Nah... I, well I rather like Bones. Simple name for a simply guy." The softbones spoke up as you stepped inside and you smile kindly. 

       "Ok then, welcome home Bones!" You grinned, guesting around the house.

     "Ya, welcome in bugger." Axe said, a hint of playfulness in his voice as he hoped onto the counter. Bones followed suit as you hurried into the kitchen to start on dinner. 

    "Home...." Bones whispered before chuckling slightly and stretching out. "I think I could get used to that." He said with a yawn as he sleepily watched you race around the kitchen. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HOPE THIS OK, I DON'T EVEN KNOW ANYMORE


	13. Flustered with a side of Caffeine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: flirty barista AU for either UnderTale or UnderFell. Either reader or whomever.
> 
> AU: Underfell

     You had never been super big on caffeine. Every once in a while you would have a few sips of coffee, or tea, or soda-something of the sort-to get an energy kick but you never allowed yourself to become dependent on it. Your family had called you crazy, however, you figured that was just because they all relied heavily on the stuff. Now you were starting to understand the appeal. With the recent surge of research papers and linguistically challenging essays that had been dumped on you by your kind professors... you were starting to feel the lag. Stretching as you walked down the sidewalk you paused at the latest addition to street side. A little cafe, nestled between an office building and a clothing shop, had opened up in the past few months. You had heard a great deal about the particular cafe, seeing as from the start it had allowed both human and monster patrons causing a surge of mixed emotions. Things had calmed down now and the relatively empty inside (of course it was an odd time of day) gave you the final push to wonder inside.  The inside was.... modern, yet cozy. It had a balanced mix of professional and contemporary elements to more homely and chill items. A great deal of black covered the shop but from what you had heard it was a color that monster tended to enjoy; besides you preferred it over being blindingly white or something too tacky. You internally complemented the designer. Giving a small smile or polite nod to the few others inside you headed over counter, mentally reciting what you would order. An item on the menu though grabbed your attention.

_'Echoing Morning:_ _A coffee mixed with a creamer made from Echo Flowers transported from the Underground! These flowers are naturally calming and help prevent from getting too jittery from the affiance in this brew while allowing you to keep the energy boost!'_

     "Well hello sunshine~" A baritone voice caused you to jump slightly as you were pulled from your thoughts. Turning your gaze back you noticed a monster, skeleton to be precise, now stood behind the register. His arms rested on the counter as he slouched forward, his head resting in his one palm. Despite that he was still slightly taller than you. He had a wide grin that showed off his sharp-like teeth, one of which was gold. You cheeks flushed the slightest bit as you picked up on his nickname for you, yet you quickly focused on the task at hand. 

     "Hello." You replied warmly with a smile of your own. "I was wondering... what exactly is an echo flower? I don't think I've seen them before."

    "Makes sense." The skeleton nodded in affirmation. "They don't seem'ta do to well with all tha light up here. They're blue flowers, kinda similar to your tiger-lilies shape wise, but they give off a soft blue glow and are full of all sorts'a secrets. People said they were the vision of pure beauty... but they don't have anything on you sweetheart." His grin seemed to grow as he winked. Your face most definitely heated up a noticeable amount at that comment.

      "O-oh... well, I think I'll give the echo morning brew a shot." You said trying to play it off. He nodded once again before heading off to fix your coffee, giving you a minute to breath. After a minute he came back, allowing you to pay before he slide the drink over to you along with a small bag. "Um...I don't think I ordered anything else..." You gave an apologetic smile which he waved off.

      "It's on the house doll, I figured someone as sweet as you deserved a bit of a treat." Managing to push out a thank you before you quickly grabbed you items you didn't relax until you had rounded the block. Your face was no doubt still on fire, but to be fair people don't often (ever) flirt with you. Plus it didn't help that the skeleton looked rather well in the cafe uniform... With a heavy sigh you tilted the cup to you lips, taking your first taste. It was... interesting. The drink left a faint almost fuzzy tingle in your throat and mouth, and you could feel the caffeine flowing through you once again. A pleased breath escaped you before you opened the bag to taste the pastry he had given you as well...

...

     It became more regular for you to stop by the little coffee shop with the finals approaching; and it seemed that same skeleton was always working when you managed to stop by. He never let up on his constant flirting but you did get a little better at stopping from becoming a blushing mess. Eventually he told you his name was Sans, though he also went by the nickname red pretty often. You began to find you rather enjoyed his company and sense of humor, a few times you even lingered around the counter to get to talk to him a bit more. What could you say, his flirtatious nature had gotten to you and you wanted to attempt to return the favor. Walking inside you were greeted by his usual smirk as he went to get your order ready. An echo morning, naturally. Knowing you only had a few minutes until you would need to head out to class you grabbed a napkin and one of the pens behind the counter before beginning to scribble quickly. Almost as soon as he set the cup down you had your money on the counter and slid the napkin to him before rushing out.

      "I'll catch you later Sans! I got to rush off for another test!" You called out with a wave, having to hold back a snicker at his surprised face.  _'No going back now....'_ You thought taking a gulp of coffee. 

.

    Sans blinked for a few moments, mind catching up with the fact he hadn't gotten to say a single word to you before you ran out. Picking up the napkin he looked over what you had written in an obvious hurry.

_'Heya Sans! I know we didn't really have time to talk today but what can I say, college is demanding!... anyway, I figure I should just say you never fail to **brew** up some good jokes and I've come to like your company a  **latte**. Plus, your rather cute and your soothing voice is always echoing in my mind, so here's my number so I can hear it some more. _

_XXX-XXX-XXXX (y/n)~'_

     Sans snickered at your cute attempts at both puns and flirting, automatically reaching to pull out his phone. He quickly added you to his contacts, giving you the name 'Echo Beauty'. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oksoIdon'tknowhowtowriteflirtingsoIhopethisturnedoutoksoyeah


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: During either the Undyne hangout or post pacifist route, Frisk is hanging out with Undyne when Undyne accidentally says or does something that terrifies Frisk or sends Frisk into a flashback of either their battle or something that happened to Frisk on the surface and Undyne comforts her/him/them(choose your pronoun.)
> 
> AU: Undertale

     Frisk always loved their hangouts with Aunt Undyne. While they definitely needed a lot of energy to keep up with them (especially when Uncle Papyrus joined in) Frisk could always count on them for an exciting day out. They were currently swinging their legs as they watched Undyne crazily-or, um... _passionately_  work on a new dish.  Frisk couldn't help but giggle as the fish lady smashed the vegetables as if they were her mortal enemy. Leaning forward they rested their head in their hands as Undyne stirred the pot swiftly and turned up the heat, and up, and up... until the stove gave a short burst and completely died from the misuse.   

     "Uugghhh, No!" Undyne growled, slamming her fist down on the counter. "I was so close to finishing to!" She groaned as Frisk walked over ready to offer comfort. "Utterly worthless, it's a piece of trash!" Undyne shouted frustrated. Frisk froze, heartbeat speeding up as they swallowed the lump in their throat. 

     _'It's not directed to me, Undyne is just upset at the stove is all...'_  Frisk rationally reminded themselves. They patted Undyne's arm giving a small smile. It seemed she was too stuck in her rage to notice though as she continued mumbling on about things and began to pace to calm herself down. With a growl she punch the long abused table resulting in it splitting in half once again. Frisk trembled slightly as blurry figures from their memories came to mind once again; their harsh yells cutting through Frisk's mind again. Undyne took a breath and stepped back form the table, getting a hold of her emotions as she glanced towards the shaking child. 

     "Frisk... buddy what's wrong?" Undyne asked, cautiously take a step closer.

         "I....I'm sorry...." Frisk squeaked out. "I have to go." With those quiet words Frisk dashed towards the door and around Undyne. Unluckily for Frisk, with Undyne being Captain of the royal guard they were quick enough to catch them and keep them trapped in her arms despite their squirming. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry..." Frisk repeated to a very confused Undyne while they continued to fight against her hold. "I'm sorry... just don't hurt me, I'll be better... I.. I'll" Frisk sniffed back the tears as they tried to keep some semblance of composure. 

      "Hey, easy there pal." Undyne replied quietly. If they had learned anything from Guard training and handling Alphy's panic attacks is that you had to be calm and quiet to help at all. "You didn't do anything wrong, I just.... got a bit hot headed there." She finished by letting Frisk go, kneeling in front of them and holding onto their hand just in case they tried to run again. "I know we've fought in the past, but do you really think I'd still hurt you?"

     "I..." Frisk glanced up at Undyne through watery lashes before looking away and shaking their head. "N-no.... it's just... a reaction out of habit I guess?...."

        "What do you mean by that? Has someone around here been giving you a hard time?" Undyne asked, squeezing their hand slightly. She swore if someone had been bullying Frisk she was going to have a  _talk_ with them. 

      "No....My father on the surface... when he would get mad he would... yell at me and hit me. He said I wasn't good enough and a mistake, I always apologized b-but I don't know what I did wrong.... what did I do wrong?" Frisk questioned their tears finally braking through as they let out a sob.

        "You didn't do anything wrong Frisk." Undyne replied pulling the child in for a hug. "Guys like him, they'll take their anger out on anyone around them so that they can feel better. It doesn't matter if they did anything wrong or not, they don't care about that, they just want to bring others down to lift themselves up. You can't listen to what they say, it's nothing but lies. But, would I lie to you?" The fish woman asked pulling Frisk back and pushing their messy brown hair out of their face. Frisk paused for a minute before shaking their head again. "Right, and let me tell you something. You mean a whole lot to me, alphys, mettaton, the skeleton dweebs, you mean the world to toriel and king fluffybuns is looking out for you too." Frisk laughed leaning their head on Undyne's shoulder. "And, we'll give you father the fight of his life if he ever dares to try and lay a finger on you again!" Undyne growled while picking up Frisk. "Now what do you say we head over to Papyrus's place and we can cook there."

      "...that sounds nice." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK THIS TOOK LONGER THAN EXPECTED.
> 
> So I've had family visiting and have been doing stuff with them, getting classes ready for the next semester and talking to guidance counselors, and the only other day I had to write these past 2 weeks I burned my fingers-nothing too bad but enough that they were out of commission for the rest of the afternoon. Anyway, hope this was worth the wait! I honestly write Undyne very little so hope this doesn't seem too out of character. I will be able to write multiple days this week though so be on the look out for updates!


	15. Rainy Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chosing the AU for this one was really hard, there were so many good possibilities

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Person 1 is reading something on the couch. Person 2 races outside in the RAIN. Person 1 doesn't notice until a knock on the window. Cue person 2 being either cute/crude to get them to come out and join them in the rain.
> 
> FYI: Person 2 has no rain attire, just plain 'ol everyday clothes.
> 
> Bonus: Their pet comes out to jump around in the rain cat or dog.
> 
> (ok the request also had two more bonuses but I am a loser and am only doing one, forgive me :'3)
> 
> AU: Underswap  
> Blue-Underswap Sans
> 
> Stretch-Underswap Papyrus

     Rainy days on the surface had to be one of Stretch's favorites. Having an excuse to stay inside and be lazy? That was always welcome in his book. The light pitter-patter of rain drops on the roof was perfect for dozing off, and once he had even gotten Blue to join him in a rainy day nap (much to the shorter skeletons embarrassment). Today though, he was lounging across the couch, glasses tapped onto his skull, while he read a book about quantum physics to the melody of the light storm. Being used to Blue's constant energy he didn't even bat an eyesocket as he came rushing past with a chorus of 'Mweh he hes'. What did catch his attention was the sound of the door opening and closing... still it could just be that his brother was promptly getting the mail as he punctually did everyday so Stretch shrugged it off. Annoying dog though seemed interested in the older brothers activities as he trotted down from upstairs and parked himself at the foot of the couch. Stretch only spared a quick pat before focusing on his book again.

      "Blue got ya all riled up AD?" Stretch questioned the small white pup while turning the page. "I'm sure he'll be back in a minute to entertain you." AD huffed before hopping up onto Stretch and settling down right below his ribcage. "Not sure that sitting there would be comfortable but to each his own." The skeleton chuckled before a tap came from the window. Glancing over he stiffed a laugh as he looked at the starry-eyed smiling face of his brother. Who was absolutely drenched, the rain making the grey shirt stick to his bones; and no doubt his pants were a similar story. His blue bandanna continued to sway as heroically as ever to the wind of the storm.

         "Brother!" Blue lit up as he made eye contact with Stretch. "Come outside! The rain is so much fun to play in and I'm certain you'll enjoy it as well!" 

         "I don't know... I think _paw_ -ficer AD here has me trapped here pretty good." Stretch grinned with a small shrug as he put his book aside.

       "Stretch! Come on, no more of your ridiculous puns! Won't you come out and play with me, just for a little while, just like when we were kids!" Blue pleaded, his star eyes growing slightly as he did. Stretch groaned and rubbed a hand down his face, pulling off the glasses. Stars forbid the day he would be able to resist those eyes. 

       "Alright, alright I'm coming." He resigned while Blue cheered, running back to play in the storm. "Come on now pup, you heard the man." Stretch gently pushed AD off the couch who quickly bounded to the front door. The tall skeleton swung his feet over the furniture before standing up with a sigh and reach his arms behind his back. Grabbing hold of the orange fabric, he pulled off his beloved sweatshirt and tossed it onto the couch for later; leaving him in his tanktop and khakis. Shuffling to the front door he swung it open as AD run out to join BLue, happily jumping in the mud and staining his white fur. That was joining to be a pain to clean... Shaking his head Stretch closed the door behind himself and leaned against the railing of the front porch, watching as the energetic duo raced and chased each other. 

        "Come on brother! The rain feels great!" Blue grinned, reaching his hand out to beckon his younger brother.

         "Ya sure you want to get all this mud in the house bro?" Stretch asked raising an eyebrow; even though by this point Blue and AD were dirty enough that there was no doubt going to be some tracks in the house. "It's gonna be a heck of a lot to clean up."  

        "You let me worry about that." Blue answered. "As much as I love to keep the house clean and tidy, as it should be, there are sometimes where you just have to stop and have a little fun!" 

       "Well, who am I to say no to that." Stretch smiled stepping out into the rain and promptly being tackled by Blue and AD. They were going to be cleaning out mud from their joints for days... but that was easily worth it for the smiles they shared in the rain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to request a drawing involving some of the skelebros from different AUs? Go to my tumblr and send it through an ask! :3
> 
> https://skeletonglasses.tumblr.com/


	16. A New King

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Oh, highness, do not shed anymore tears – I am here to rescue you."
> 
> AU: Underfell

     A hand remained clasped over your mouth as you tried to regulate your breathing. Pushing yourself further back in the dark closet you hoped that he wouldn't be able to fine you. A part of you knew that was a silly idea-why wouldn't the check the closet? It had to be one of the most obvious places-but you tried to ignore that voice. You stomach lurched as you heard the door to your quarters slam open with brutal force. Honestly you were proud it had managed to stay on it's hinges. Your eyes remained locked ahead where you presumed the door to be while you pressed yourself into the wall even firmer; the hand on you mouth nearing painful as it gripped onto your face. Heavy footsteps resounded through the room, slow and deliberate, as their armor clanked and shifted ever so slightly with ever step. When the footsteps stopped it felt like your heart had too.  _'Don't open the doors, don't open the doors, keep going, please, please, keep going...'_  You silently chanted to yourself internally, tears welling up.

      You didn't realize how long you had been holding your breath until the doors swung open, leaving you open to the towering skeleton. A normal person would have screamed but you were forced to take in a deep gulp of air, your breathing following there after nearing hysterical as you tried to refill your lungs and your brain not wanting to function properly. His scarlet eyelights felt like they were piercing through my very being and caused me to shake in place as I kept my eyes on him. His dark tinted armor shined almost heroically in the light, a red scarf creating a bold contrast and swaying slightly behind him. 

     "Please.. please, don't hurt me..." You whispered, or you assumed you whispered it was hard to tell if you had really talked or not; raising your trembling arms up in a weak attempt to shield yourself. He simply stared at you for a moment further before what could almost be considered a gentle simple came across his face (only now did you notice his fangs and the terrifying scars scrapping across his left eye). 

      "Oh dearest, there is not reason to me so afraid of me." His voice was thick and smooth, not unpleasant in itself but the way he said dearest sent shivers down your spine. He slowly slid onto his knees, still towering over your form that was trying to disappear into the wall. You flinched as a gloves hand reached out towards you and his smile seemed to falter for a minute before coming back stronger. "You really are so such lovelier in person... my own little star..." He chuckled softly as he cupped your cheek, stroking it gently with his thumb. Even with the gloves on you could feel his claws. A hiccup escaped you as the tears started to slip through your lashes. "Shh... Oh, highness, do not shed anymore tears – I am here to rescue you." You must have shown the confusion clearly on your face because he gave a short hum in response as he wiped the tears away. "Yes love, you won't have to worry about any of those tiring, mundane tasks that were crushing you as a monarch, I shall take care of them all for you.... Now you will have everything your heart desires, only the finest in life for my queen."

     "I... I don't even know you!" You snapped, pushing his hand away. An amused smirk was placed on his face as he raised an eyebrow at your antics. "You can't just break in here and try to take the kingdom, saying that I will just sit on the sidelines and be your.... your toy!" 

     "It is true, you have never met me but I have been watching you for some time now." His words made you freeze. "You have quite the inquisitive mind, and I will admit you have handled your tasks well up until now, but there is no need for you to do them anymore. I am here for you now, I'm all you'll ever need... you just need to see that." He sighed, running his hand through your hair as tears threated to spill once again. "This must be such as big change for you, don't worry sweetness, I understand and I will be patient with you until you realize you are mine, just as I am yours..." The last this you recall before passing out was being picked up and carried off to the room you would get to know quite well in the months to come...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We'll be back to our regularly scheduled request next time, this is just a prompt I have been dying to do for ages and couldn't help myself :'3


	17. Dungeons and Deaths

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: DnD geeks get together. Any flipping AU.
> 
> Make sure the DM is trying to kill everyone, but one stupid player. Has the best rolls and survives everything.
> 
> AU: Would you look at that, we've got a big group here with us today! Undertale, Underfell, Underswap, and Swapfell!

      This was getting ridiculous. Everyone should be dead by now so they could finally be done with this flippin' nonsense but no, those stupid dice just had to go and betray him (Red was seriously starting to consider the possibility that they were weighted, nobody gets that many good rolls). Black smirked wickedly as he looked at his high numbers, sitting up taller.

     "I use my expert dodging and expert swordsmanship to avoid being crushed by the sudden, and  _unexplained_ , avalanche of stones from the caves roof." Black grinned, flipping his bandanna dramatically.  

      "Wowie, you really are good at this game Black!" Papyrus praised sincerely while Sans tried to hide a snicker behind his hand at Red's scowl. 

     "Alright, moving on." Red groaned, looking over the papers in front of him again. "The band continues forwards through the parlous and dark caves, you would have thought they would take the hint to  _go home_  but they continued anyway," Red rolled his eyes looking at the character cards for the skeletons still in the game. Their was his brother, Edge, but that came as little surprise to anyone. With having his brother as DM he was going to have an advantage no matter what, though Edge was good at coming up with quick solutions and ideas to keep him in the game as well. Edge has chosen to be a rouge. Next was the insufferable brat Black, he, to no ones surprise, has chosen to be a ranger and gone into full detail about his armor and weapons. Blue was still sticking around, his rank was an Alchemist, his never ending energy contributed to this. 

     Sans had been the first one out, taking the rank of a monk and right away Red could tell he wasn't taking it seriously today. Papyrus, being a cleric, followed shortly later because he sacrificed himself to save Blue (the energetic skeleton vowed to avenge him after that). Stretch had chosen to be a bard, singing horrible songs to go with the title, had tried to stay in for longer just to mess with Red but, alas, got some bad rolls which lead to his downfall. Hickory, a fighter class, had stuck close to his brother Black most of the game but was having trouble staying away after pulling a couple night shifts this week so Black eventually kicked him from the game to lay down (though Hickory stayed to watch his brother anyway).

     "A deep pit opens from underneath our heroes, swallowing them whole." Red said, voice laced with irritation and boredom. A roll of the dice later and his eyesocket twitched looking at the high numbers his brother earned. 

     "Using my strength and materials in my bag I craft a basic grapple on the end of a rope, grabbing onto the others as it securely latches onto some of the rock outside the hole." Edge explained. When Blue rolled high numbers Red left scratches on the table. 

     "Pulling out one of my potions I use it on Edge allowing him to quickly pull us up to safety!" Blue smiled. Red's eyelights went out as Black picked up the dice, rolling his highest numbers yet.

     "That's it! I'm calling, I'm done, done!" Red growled, slamming his hands down on the table before storming out. 

      "Think we should tell him we were using magic on the dice?" Blue was the first to pipe up, a mischievous gleam in his eyes. 

     "Heh, where's the fun in that?" Edge grinned sharply, leaning back in his chair as his crossed his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was actually supposed to be out yesterday but it ended up being a very stressed filled day so here it is now :3
> 
> Also I have never played DnD so all of my knowledge is from the credible sources of youtube, anime, and wiki. I hope it's ok because I don't really know lol


	18. Put Your Money Where Your Mouth Is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: kissed them as a distraction while stealing their wallet 
> 
> AU: Streettale

    Today had turned out to be a horrible day. No matter what you did it seemed like no one was on your side. From coffee orders going wrong and then being _knocked over and the scolding liquid pouring down  your shirt_ ; to having customers yell at you at a problem meant for another department. You sighed, running a hand down your face before shaking it off and walking a bit taller. At the very least you could look like you had accomplished something today so hopefully no one would bother you. That hope was shattered pretty quickly as someone grabbed your hand. You were prepared to tell them off when they slammed their lips against yours. A normal reaction in this circumstance would be to push them off but you were so surprised and your brain fried from today that you just froze. As he pulled away you got a better look at him, he was definitely a monster and seemed to be a skeleton at that. He didn't give you much time to think as he began sprinting off, tipping his baseball cap to you.

      "Thanks for the kiss sugar!" He winked as he bounded off still leaving you confused before you continued on your way, your fingers brushing over your lips as you thought back to the sudden kiss. With a groan you focused back at what you still needed to do today, reaching back for your wallet to look over your shopping list.... only to find it gone. After double checking your pockets and bag you clenched your hands into fists and screamed at the top of your lungs.

**"YOU FREAKING JERK!!"**

..................

     After the wallet incident you had gone through all the trouble of getting new credit cards, ID, license, and so on. You couldn't get the cash back that was in there but you had been more careful with your belongings and had even been doing some research on pick-pocketing to better protect yourself. You would never pick-pocket someone else but you felt a bit better having the knowledge of how to. 

     It had been a rather normal day, work was... well work, filled annoying customers and as many breaks as you could sneak in, and you were planning on just taking it easy once you got home. That plan shifted once you saw him. It was no doubt the same skeleton that had smooched you in order to steal your wallet. This time though you actually got to look over him. He had an easy going grin and scanned the area with his one eyelight, the other socket had a crack extending over it and up under his backwards cap. His outfit consisted of many black and blue, a hoodie that looked slightly too big sat on his shoulders, his hands stuffed inside, while his shirt and shorts were both black, his sneakers were black and blue, and he had white chains hanging off his shorts. It only took you a second to make up your mind before you strutted over to him, a soft smile on your face. He took notice of you pretty quick and pushed off the building he had been leaning off of, expression a mixture of curiosity and caution. 

      "Hey there sugar, didn't think we'd be running into each other again... not that I'm complaining it's just I-mph!" You cut him off by leaning upwards and kissing him. From the expression he made the monster was clearly not expecting that but seemed to relax rather quickly. You could feel his hands on your hips as he began to kiss back and after a minute you pulled back, stepping away from the skeleton and continuing to head home. 

     "Catch you on the flip-side love!" You gave a mock salute to the skeleton before running off, the new wallet firmly in hand. Pick-pocketing once wasn't so back, right?

~~~

     To say Sans was surprised when the girl kissed him was an understatement. In all the times he's used the 'kiss and steal' trick he had never had that reaction before. Rubbing the back of his skull he leaned back up against the building before pausing and checking his pocket. With a laugh he shook his skull before adjusting his gloves.

    "Game on sugar, game on." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would anyone be interested in detroit become human/undertale crossover one shots?
> 
> Sidenote, I've got a poll going on in my tumblr, check it out!>  
> https://skeletonglasses.tumblr.com/post/177766477782/which-universe-do-you-want-to-see


	19. A New King-Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: A continuation of this prompt since a got a couple asks to continue it! (plus I had a lot of fun with this one so why not continue lol)
> 
> AU: Underfell

     You shook your head lightly as you sat up on the... bed? Yeah, it was definitely a bed from how it shifted underneath you. Looking around the room this-well, it was certainly within the castle from the spaciousness of it, the silken sheets you could feel under your hands, and exquisite furniture that decorated the room. Still, you couldn't understand why you would have decided to sleep here instead of in your own room... you sucked in a breath as you remembered what happened before you passed out. 

     "That must have been a dream... perhaps I was sick or something so it gave me a nightmare, or something happened in my room so I was sent to sleep here for the night...." You reasoned with yourself, voice bordering panicked as you threw the curtains to the side and stood up. Heart dropping you shakily looked down at the weight resting on the top of your foot from around your ankle. A metal cuff was locked around your left foot, your eyes following the chain's trail up to a metal plate drilled into the wall. Fear invaded your mind as you yanked at the chain, pulled at the plate, tried to twist the screws, or pull open the cuff. Anything, just  _slightly_ , so that you could slip out or at least have a sliver of hope! "Please! Just help me out here!" You yelled at the metal, pulling harder at the chain once more. You paused hearing the door knob turning, dropping the chain as if it had burned you. Scanning for anywhere to hide you slid to the first place you could reasonably fit, under the bed, bringing as much the chain with you as you could. A distinct feeling of deja vu filled you as you could hear the haunting footsteps drawing closer. Giving a click of his tongue (did skeletons even have tongues?...) he sighed. 

     "I'll give you three seconds to come out on your own, one.... two...." Your heart skipped a beat as you saw him grab the chain. "Three." With that you were quickly pulled from you mediocre hiding spot, a scream breaking free from your throat before a familiar gloved hand pressed against your mouth. "Really dear, you are overreacting." He shook his head. As your erratic breathing moved to your nose now, you kept yourself as far from him as you could manage. His attire was definitely different now, but the color scheme similar. Red gloves stayed over his hands but his scarf had been replaced by a red cape that wrapped around his neck and shoulders a few times before trailing down his back and currently spreading around his knelled form. He wore a black button up shirt and black slacks, red and gold boots accenting the dark fabric as they shone in the light breaking through the closed curtains. Glancing up at his face you blinked at the item on-top of his head.  _A crown_. He had the audacity to wear a crown like a true king; which, shouldn't really surprise you but still managed to light a bit of anger inside you. He slowly took his hand off of your mouth, as if gauging whether or not you would scream again before opening his mouth to begin speaking. However, you beat him to it.

     "Overreacting?" You glared at him as your spoke through a clenched jaw. Your fear had been momentarily forgotten as his action began to truly settle into you, as well as the meaning of what he had said before. "A monster broke into my castle and attacked my people, finding me and acting as if he owned me, claiming he's been stalking me, chaining and kidnapping me, all while I don't even know his name and have never met him before and you think being afraid and hiding from them is over reacting?!" You yelled as you stood up, looking down at him from how he was seated on the ground. You refused to give up your glare, fists clenched as he began to stand up in front of you.

     "Your soul shines such as radiate color when you are upset." He sighed with a smile, brushing some of my hair to the side.

    "I...what?"

      "And you make a valid point, it is slightly rule of me to withhold my name from you of all people star shine... my name is Papyrus, Papyrus Fontious..." You blood ran cold as you remembered the stories you had heard about the infamous Papyrus, striking down enemies and those in his path with little mercy. You quickly hide that thought as you took a step back from him, something he countered with little thought. Backing up as far as you could you hit the edge of the bed you tripped till you were sitting back on it. "Regardless, you must be famished, why don't you get changed and I'll bring you back something to eat love, do you have any requests?" 

      "No, just a question." You spoke coldly. "If you truly love why do you chain me, lock me up as if I were an untrained beast." 

      "It is simply for your own safety... I have learned you can be quite determined and while it was something that drew me to you it can also easily lead you into trouble. The chain is only while you get settled into your new room, until you learn to lean upon me instead of yourself. Now it might take sometime before I'm able to take it off but I'm sure you'll come to see the wisdom in it, besides it still allows you to reach anything you might need here in this room so I really don't see any problem with it. Now, go on, I have quite a splendid array of dresses for you to chose from."

     "Like heck I'm going to do what you tell me." You growled out leaning forward. He seemed to paused before his hand grips the end of your chin, too tightly for your liking and your almost afraid his claws are going to draw blood as he pulls you upwards towards him.

     "One thing you'll have to learn about me is that I do not like to repeat myself... and I am not afraid to be harsh if that is the only way you let me get through to you. Truly I would like things to go simply and smoothly but I am not afraid of a challenge if that's what you would rather." His smile morphed into a wicked smirk and you swore his eyelights shined brighter as your grabbed onto his arm, a flash of fear in your eyes. "I"ll be back in five minute, that should be enough time for you to get ready." Papyrus decided as he let go of you, turning swiftly out the door as you caught your breath, sitting on the floor. Slamming your hand on the ground you forced back the tears as you shakily stood up and wondered over to the closet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I debated whether or not to pick up the story right where we left off or time skip some but I figured it would be a bit more interesting to get a perspective of what happened right after. 
> 
> Also... I really want to draw this Edge lord now...


	20. Work Ethic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "This really isn't how I expected today to go." + "Didn't you get the memo?! ... "
> 
> AU: Undertale

     Gaster Industries. One of the fastest growing companies in the world and it only continued to expand as it climbed it's way to the top; despite being a monster owned company which usually was off putting to people. Really though, you couldn't be surprised. After all the company worked on multiple fronts, from helping people in healthcare, creating new inventions that excited the scientific and technological world, to having some of the top experts on souls. Head of the company was Gaster himself, with his two sons taking the lead below him. Papyrus you had seen on a number of occasions, always bubbly and full of positivity. He could always brighten people's day and encourage them to keep going (even if they had been assigned an unreasonable deadline...). Sans-well, you knew more about him from rumors than anything else. The few times you had seen him he had been with his brother, or once when he was sleeping in the break room, and he never seemed to talk very much aside from a passing pun. From what you had hear though, he was just a brilliant as his father, holding multiple PHDs and coming up with some of the companies top-selling inventions. Still, you would much rather get to know and judge him yourself instead of relying on the words of others but who were you to make a big deal of it. Currently you simply worked at the front desk, giving fake smiles and helpful information to the onslaught of people who came in and out each day. Certain workers you had grown familiar with, letting them scan in and enter past the lobby with a smile. Other times you were clenching your jaw as you smiled at the yelling fury people decided to dump on you.

     "(y/n)! (Y/N)!~" A singsong voice called out to you as they ran over and slammed their hands on the perfectly cleaned glass counter top of the lobby desk. You felt sorry for whoever had to keep this place clean. "I'm so excited for you! I'm certain it'll be good news, after all you've got to be one of their hardest workers, not to mention very professional!" You looked up in confusion at the bunny monster now rambling on to you about your workmanship. Sure, Coco was always a bit... energetic and fast talking but that was just her personality and you could usually keep up.

     "Woah, Coco, slow down girl...." Your calm voice seemed to snap her back into reality as she stopped mid-sentence. "Not to be rude, but I'm not quite following you. What are you talking about? What's this 'good news'?" Coco paused, her deep brown eyes piercing into your (e/c) ones before she clapped her hands in front of you both, taking a sharp inhale. 

      "Didn't you get the memo?!" Her loud tone earned a slight wince from you before you worked at calming her down as she began to scold you.

     "No, you know I just got in about ten minutes ago and I always set up the lobby before checking anything like that." You sighed, sitting back down and typing rapidly on your computer. "I'll check it right now if that will appease you..." Without even looking over your shoulder you could tell she was watching from behind you now. Your eyes skimmed over the bright screen as you read the short message before you paused, leaning in closer and rereading it.

_'Ms. (L/n), we have been keeping track of your work and been told many good things about your work ethic. We request you for a meeting at 6:30 pm in Room A3 to discuss where your career will go from here. We thank you for your cooperation in advance._

_\- W.D.G.'_

     You gulped as you leaned back in your chair. Sure, the beginning had sounded promising... but you couldn't help the anxiety that settled in from how the later part of the message was written. Still, you didn't have much choice in whether or not you were going to attend that meeting since the invite was signed by the very head of the company you were working for.  

     "Wait, if this memo was sent just to me, how did you know about it?" You questioned, giving a somewhat accusing glace to Coco.

     "Hey, I've got ears everywhere." Coco smirked, her long ears twitching as if to emphasize that fact. "Anyway, I've got to run, someone has to keep this place in working order!" She teased with a wink as she began heading off. "And don't worry about it, everything's going to be fine!" 

    "Right... let's just hope that's true." You sighed, focusing back to your work as the building began to officially open for the day. 

.....

     When you finally got off of work for the day you were a mess. It wasn't even because you were worrying about the meeting all day, no you barely had time to think about it between the sudden onslaught of people and problems you had to deal with today. From the unusual amount of people visiting and trying to book different appointments with certain departments to someone actually  _flipping one of the couches in the lobby over._ Regardless,you still had one matter to deal with today. By this point you simply wanted to whole matter over so that you could calm your nerves and just go home. Shaking any negative thought from your head, you straightened your hair as well as your work clothes before grabbing your bag before heading off to the meeting. Stopping in front of the double door you double checked your watch to see you were slightly under eight minutes early. With a deep breath you put a smile back on your face before calmly entering the room. If working in lobbies and customer service over the years has taught you anything it would be how to fake confidence. Upon entering three skulls looked up to meet your face with differing levels of emotion, be it joy to a blank expression. 

    "Ms. (L/n), you are here early... please, take a seat." Gaster guested to the spot next to Sans at the end of the long table where they were congregated. Quickly following his instructions you set the back on the floor next to you before waiting for them to begin talking. He looked over your for a second before looking down at a pile of papers in front of himself. "It has come to my attention that as my company grows it has become more difficult for us three to manage all our affairs simultaneously, be it both personal and business. There have been an increasing number of times where we cannot all keep track of everything we all need to do making scheduling harder and unnecessarily increasing our own work load. This is creating unneeded stress in our lives." You simply nodded when he paused to look in your direction. "Your work maintaining order and peace in the lobby, despite some of the... distasteful personnel and your resume of organization skills has been brought to my attention. So, we have discussed between ourselves and feel that you would be an appropriate candidate for moving from the lobby to now work as a personal assistant and secretary between the three of us." You blinked, each looking at you with a level of expectancy. 

     "I.... This really isn't how I expected today to go." You couldn't help but laugh a bit to yourself as some of the nerves flew away. "I could definitely consider taking this position yes." You nod to Gaster. "Though, are you sure you only what one person between the three of you? I would not be able to accompany you all at the same time, though I would be open to switching between you, especially to begin with so that I get a feel for your work and schedule styles in order to properly accommodate to you all." You silently praised yourself for how professional you sounded and Gaster nodded.

    "Yes, this is something we have previously discussed and we would be alright with that. Your main duties would be making sure that our events are properly taken care of and allowing us to remain on track." 

    "....alright. I cannot guarantee I will be exactly what you are looking for but I will do my upmost." You agree as he slides the stack of papers to you. Now you can see it is a work contract and it goes into fuller detail about what your actual job is, something you look over before signing. 

    "heh, not too cocky and you seem honest, you won over my vote kiddo." Sans piped up from beside you with a wink.

     "It's going to be so much fun working with you (y/n)!" Papyrus smiled wide at you which you can't help but return as you sign the contract, giving it back to W.D. who gives an affirmative nod once he's scanned over the document. 

      "Welcome to the team, we look forward to seeing you tomorrow Ms. (L/n). You will get a new clearance badge tomorrow and we will further outline you duties. See you then." With his tone of voice you quickly gathered it as your cue to leave.

     "Thank you sir." You stood up, grabbing you bag before heading outside. Letting out a sign of relief once the door closed behind you, a small part of you wondered what you had just gotten yourself into while the larger part of you was simply excited you hadn't gotten fired. 


	21. Put Your Money Where Your Mouth Is-Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Continuing off the earlier prompt with this suggestion > Someone catches a dramatic kiss between the two and then a chase? 
> 
> And like the sailor and the nurse for some reason suddenly everyone is wondering about the story? 
> 
> AU: Streettale

     Your face burned with blush as you looked at the photo on your phone. Someone, you still don't know who, had managed to snap a picture of you and the skeleton when you kissed him and now it seemed to be everywhere. People on tumblr, instagram, blogs, social media platforms galore, were trying to figure out the story between the mysterious girl and the skeleton monster. You almost felt bad ~~ok scratch that you did feel bad~~ for dragging the random monster into this... but he was kinda asking for it. With a huff you shoved the phone back into your bag and readjusted your hood. The last thing you needed was a stranger coming up to you and pestering you for answers you weren't even sure you had. Heck, you didn't even know this monster's name but you managed to share two kisses from him. A part of you reasoned you could just look in his wallet for his ID, but despite having the guts in the moment to steal it you couldn't bring yourself to open the wallet and use the money inside. If he had needed to pickpocket you in the first place he probably wasn't in the best financial situation, right? Currently the wallet just sat in your bag waiting to be returned to its rightful owner.

      "Well look who it is, good to see you again sugar." The deep voice caused you to jump from your thoughts, both figuratively and literally. Whipping your head to the side to look at the figure you quickly grabbed onto your hood again to keep it form slipping down. "Seems we've become quite popular, huh? You humans, always sticking your noses into other people's business." He simply shook his head with a chuckle as his adjusted his cap. "I think we've got some things to talk about... bbuutt considering our recent stardom we'd better go somewhere more secluded." He nodded, pushing off the wall he was leaning against and grabbing your hand. 

     "Wait-where are we going?!" You asked, slightly alarmed as he took off with you in tow. 

    "Hey, don't worry about it and keep your voice down, we don't want to draw a lot of attention now do we?" The skeleton looked back at you with a wink, tapping a finger against his growing smile. His eyesockets shone with mischief, but there was something underneath that just gave you the feeling you could trust him. He seemed very accustom to weaving through crowds and taking shortcuts through streets because before you knew it you were slipping into an abandoned building away from sight. "There we go, just us now." And with that he finally let go of your hands and slipped his own in his pocket. You took a step back just to give each other some space and try to be somewhat smart. As he turned around to you he looked like he was about to start talking again before you cut him off. 

     "Oh! I've actually been hoping we would run into each other again..." You started before reaching into your bag, not noticing the way the skeleton tensed before you pulled out his wallet. "I...well, I couldn't actually bring myself to spend the money in it after I took it, so I figured it would be better to give it back." You admitted sheepishly as you rubbed the back of your neck. He looked utterly shocked as he blinked at it for a second before hesitantly taking it. After opening it and double-checking everything was in place he started laughing, leaving you confused now.

     "Holy cow, you really are something else... but I guess that's what I should expect from a green soul..." He still chuckled some as he pocketed the wallet. "Thanks sugar, that means a lot to me... guess I should give ya your back too." The monster pulled out your beloved, and slightly worn wallet which you gratefully took. 

     "Thanks." You smiled gently as you put the wallet away, you could check what was still there later. For now... "(y/n), (y/n) (l/n). I figure if we're going to have a picture of us smooching on every site known to man we might as well know each other's names." You shrug as you held out your hand. 

     "Sans, Sans the skeleton." He smirked, taking hold of your hand for a quick shake. Raising your eyebrow you highly doubted 'the skeleton' was his last names, but you were't going to question it for now. "My friends went ballistic when they saw the picture, they thought you were a riot when I told them about how you used my own trick against me. It wasn't half bad." 

    "I'm glad they think so highly of me." You rolled your eyes as you crosses your arms. "Besides, I just got lucky that I was able to slip the wallet away from you." 

     "Hey now, I wouldn't say that... you could be pretty promising with a little practice. Maybe I could teach you sometime." Sans winked slowly at you, leaning in closer. 

     "Don't hold your breath bone boy." You shook your head, turning around to leave. "Do try to stay out of trouble, you look like the sort that follows danger anywhere." 

     "Nah, danger follows me, I just roll with it." 

     "Whatever you say Sans... I'll see you around?" The last phrase came out as more of a question then you intended as you looked back at him from the doorway. 

    "Definitely, I wouldn't want our game to end so soon." He smirked, giving you a half-hearted wave as you trekked away from the building. Once you had gotten a little further away you opened your wallet to see what was in there, only to be surprised as a piece of paper fell out. Picking it up you unfolded it to see a message written in... was that comic sans?

_'Game on sugar, let's see who wins the next round..._

_-S_

_Sans-- 0           Sugar--1'_

      You put a hand over your mouth to stop the laughter from escaping as you carefully put the paper in your pocket. You didn't plan on loosing easily... besides, if you wanted a story for that picture you were going to make it a darn good one. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this request took way to long, I'm sorry, but here you go!
> 
> Maybe one day I can get back to uploading faster....


	22. With Rain Comes Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Void, Axe, and Bones get a surprise one rainy day in the shape of a small baby girl appearing at their doorstep in a basket, no letter or anything, no person in sight. Except a name tag that reads 'Gabe' around the basket's handle. And they simply learn to accept the fact that, their family grows in size when it rains. Followed by a small time lapse of Gabe as she grows up to the small age of 6. Followed by some fluff at how proud Mama Void is of her adopted child and how much she has grown since she was first found cold as ice on her doorstep.
> 
> AU: Bittybones
> 
> Void-Blind Reader
> 
> Axe-Horrortale bitty
> 
> Bones-Softbones bitty

     You hummed softly as you worked on dinner, the soft sound of the rain outside creating calming background noise. Axe had migrated from his usual spot on your shoulder to the counter-his fingers rhythmically tapping against the counter. Every now and then he would throw in a suggestion or a comment, but he knew you could handle yourself well enough to make dinner by yourself (at least most of the time) so Axe gave you some space. You weren't sure where your softly Bones had gone but you could hear the sound of his snores so he couldn't be too far.

      "Timers' 'bout to go off." Axe told you, momentarily pausing in his tapping. You smiled softly and gave a nod, going ahead and turning off the timer before it could go off. Even though it didn't have the loudest of buzzers you all didn't have the greatest love for loud or sudden noises. Slipping the mittens on your hands as Axe handed them over you move the pot up from the stove and drained the water from it in a practiced motion, before turning off the burner you had been using. Tossing the mittens to the side you stretched your back before tilting your head towards Axe. 

      "Can you set the table for me please? I'm going to find Bones before we eat." 

       "Sure thing Void, last I saw he was near the couch, ya know he likes the blanket you often keep out there." Heading into the living room the snores were definitely louder. Following the sound lead you to the couch, so you crouched down in front of it gently feeling for the blanket before finding the bitty snuggled inside.

      "Come on now Bones, it's time to eat." You said gently, rubbing his skull to wake him up. He sat up, letting out an over-exaggerated yawn that pulled a snicker from you. "I made pasta tonight." You told him, offering your hands out to him which he quickly hopped onto. Holding him close to your chest you started heading back into the dinning room before you heard a odd noise.... was... was that someone crying?... "Bones, you didn't have the TV on did you?" 

     "Nah, haven't touched it all day." Thinking over his response for a minute you quickly walked into the dinning room and gently set bones down on the table. 

       "I'll be back in just a minute boys." 

     "Woah, what's got you all twisted up Void?" Axe asked.

        "I could have sworn I heard crying when I was in the living room... if it's not coming from the TV then it's got to be outside."

      "But what could be-" Bones was cut off by a rather loud shriek before it quieted down again.

       "Well, we're goin' with ya." Axe said, leaving no room for argument. With a sigh you nodded, standing up tall, two familiar weight landing on your shoulders. Continuing towards the door you could certainly hear the wailing now, gently opening the door. "...this is... interesting...."  

        "What is it?" 

        "It's a baby, they just left it here in a basket... there's a small note on them but if they were willing to just leave the kiddo here then I doubt it has anyway of getting them back to their parents..." Bones spoke up. Anger boiled in you that someone would just leave there child on a strangers door, and not only that but a storm as well. What if you hadn't been home? What if you hadn't heard the child? What if-shaking those thought from your head you keeled down, keep a hand on each of your boys as you did so before carefully reaching forward and pulling the basket closer to you. This stirred up the child who let out another loud cry, but you couldn't bring yourself to be mad at them for it. Feeling the paper, you handed it over to Axe while you slowly wrapped you arms around the baby, making sure the blanket the parents had been generous enough to give them was snuggly in place before rocking them. 

      "It is alright... I've got you." You whispered to the baby as they continued crying. "Bones, could you please grab the basket?" 

       "Sure thing Void." You could feel the familiar tingle of magic beside you as the bitty used it to pick up the basket and float it inside. Turning back inside, you kept you attention on the child as you heard one of your bitties close the door. 

       "All the note says is 'Gabe'.... guess that's the little twerp's name." Axe shrugged. 

      "Gabe...." You once again whisper. A surge of determination and resolve swept through you. "Welcome to the family Gabe..."  You pulled the child closer to you, trying to warm them up as much as you could; both inside and out. As the soft pitter patter of the rain continued outside, something that seemed to follow you every time your family grew. 

.....

      "Mama, Mama!" The excitable voice called out to you, their hands tugging at the ends of your shirt while they jumped. At this rate they might cause a tear in it.

    "What is it Gabe?" You asked affectionately, ruffling their hair. 

      "While I was outside playing I saw this really pretty butterfly, it was the same color as your eyes!" 

       "Is that so?"

       "Mhmm!" They confirmed wholeheartedly. "I'm gonna go back outside to see if I can find it again!"

       "Alright, just be careful ok?" You said, kneeling in front of them. 

       "Of course Mama!" 

        "That's my special little raindrop." You smiled, hands gently cupping her face before you gave her a kiss on the forehead. 

        "Oh, can Uncle Axe come too! Please, please, please!~"

        "You know that's not up for me to decide, you have to ask him." You chuckle, booping them on the nose before standing up. You could hear them trying to tempt Axe into going outside on an 'adventure' with them, and Axe faking that he wasn't interesting in going with them. Bones offered to go in his place which quickly changed Axe's demeanor and then a discussion broke out on who would be accompanying Gabe. Muffling your laughter you simply shook your head, wondering how six years with your beloved daughter could have passed so fast... they had grown so much taller and it was becoming more and more obvious that one day you wouldn't be able to carry them anymore. But that was ok. Because they were a happy, bright child, with a determined mother and two bitty guardians who would never allow her to be abandoned again.

 


	23. For You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "I will take all the pain if it means you'll smile."
> 
> AU: Swapfell

       Papyrus slid into the shared apartment, hoping you would be asleep by this point.

     "Papy, is that you?" Of course not, it seemed like he was simply a favorite target for bad luck. As you stepped into view, a sleepy smile on your face was quickly wiped away as you caught right of the blood and bone bruises on him. "Stars! What happened? Are you alright?" You quickly got to work examining the skeleton who shrugged it off with a nod.

     "I'm fine, ya know I can take a few hits. Besides those guys were total light weights." 

     "...who did you fight?" You asked, glancing up at the monster who avoided all eye contact. "Wait, please tell me you didn't go after those guys from the park the other day. Look, so they said a couple things towards us, it's no big deal. You have to stop getting into fights like this!"

      "I can handle myself. What does it matter if I get into a fight every now and then, I'm fine see?" Papyrus huffed, festering over himself.

     "What the heck is your problem?!" You yelled. "Do you think I like seeing you in pain? That I get some sick sense of satisfaction out of seeing you beat down over something so stupid?! If so then you don't know me at all!"

      "Its not stupid!" Papyrus screamed back. His fingers clamped down on your shoulders, shaking you for a second as he lifted you up. The skeletons breathing was ragged and uneven as his skull stared at the floor. "Its not stupid if it hurts your feels. It's not stupid if it makes your self worth falter. It's not stupid if it takes away your smile..." his voice was choked into a whisper as he slowly set you back on your feet. "Where I came from everyone was like that. Kill or be killed. Tear others down in anyway possible. Smiles were nonexistent. But thats not normal... and yours... yours shines brighter than the sun and it just gives me so much hope... I just... I cant...I will take all the pain if it means you’ll smile." 

     "Papyrus..." Your heart clenched, one hand covering over his and the other cupping his cheekbone. "Love... I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled like that. Still, know that you don't have to fight to win my smile. There will always be bad people in the world and it's inevitable I'll be sad at times," His grip tighter on you slightly before one hand came to cover yours on his face. "However, you always give my happiness back to me through the time we spend together. I can supply you a smile whenever you want it." Leaning forward you pushed for forehead up against his. "You simply have to look at me my dear." The last line was breathed against his face as you looked into his eyesockets. His faltering breath fanned against your skin as you put all you love and admiration into a soft smile. A rusty orange tear of magic glistened as it slid against the chalk white of his skull, following his splintering cracks and golden false fang before your moved your palm from under his enough to wipe it away. A watery chuckle met you back before he kissed your palm.

      "I will take all the pain if it means you'll smile. I will break barriers to stay by your side. I will shield you from anything that tries to harm you. I will follow you requests in order to please you. I will love you to the end of time." Closing the distance, cool bone connected to you lips as you kissed your skeleton. 

       Sufficient to say, Papyrus gradually got into less fights by your pleadings ~~though those kisses on the cheek were also helpful.~~  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, 2019 started and has been just as crazy busy as 2018 was. Still, I plan to update all my other stories before the end of this month, so keep an eye out! :3 
> 
> I also changed the summary on this book to show my open request slots in part so I could better organize and in part so people would know if they were open.


	24. I Should be Studying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: found their phone number in a library book 
> 
> AU: Undertale

     Mid-terms were approaching quicker than your already stress filled mind would like to acknowledge. After putting off going over your notes and getting extra study material for weeks, you had finally set out enough time to drag yourself into the library nearest your house. Ok, maybe saying you 'set out time' was a stretch, but you got yourself here none the less. You rubbed the lingering sleep from the edges of your eyes you wished you had picked up your favorite energy boosting drink. It would taste so good right now, you could practically feel it soothing your throat and pumping through your veins... maybe you could just head put and grab a cup ~~or two~~ real quick...

      _'No!'_ Shaking your head you quickly took your focus away from the thought. ' _Eyes on the prize, the quicker you get it together and study the sooner you can go home.'_ With a few pats on the face and mission fresh in you head you headed further in the building. You gave the librarians behind the counter a polite smile before surveying the room. Luckily your library was only one story, spilt into children's and adults then fiction and non-fiction, so it should be easier to find the books you need. Stepping up to one of the computers scattered about the area you pulled up the libraries search catalog. While you didn't exactly have a problem asking the librarians for help... searching yourself was certainly quicker and tended to be easier. Taking a picture of the search results on you phone's camera you headed off to find the corresponding sections. The books felt like they carried the weight of thousands of broken hearted students as they filled you arms. You could feel a bit of your own spirit break as you set them on a table in the corner. With a sigh you sat down, pulling your notebook and pencil case form your bag before diving into the first book. Cracking your knuckles you gave a sharp nod of determination. You had this, all that was needed was a positive attitude and focus!

......

     Two books in and your mind was really starting to feel it. Shoving the finished book to the side you rubbed your temple, hoping the massaging pressure would relieve the headache building up. Grabbing the next book you flipped it open with a bit of unwarranted aggression towards the poor thing something flew into the air from your peripheral vision. Letting go of the book you leaned over towards what you now identified as a piece of paper. Gripping onto the table to keep you steady, you finally managed to grab hold of the item with a triumph smirk. Flipping it over you could see a ten digit number. Was this... a phone number?... Admittedly, your it interest was peaked and were already pulling out your phone, only pausing as you noticed the stack of books your had left to look over.

      You had time. Besides, you needed a break to keep your brain actually functioning right? Punching the number in you paused and simpky stared at the keyboard on the smartphone's screen. What did you say? The number probably wasn't meant for you and who knows what kind of person had left it... Screw it.

You- _Hello, I found you number in a book on space, did you mean to just leave it in there?_

      Hoping that didn't seem too weird you tapped your finger against the table and waited. After a few minutes you tossed your phone to the side and slid the book in front of you to begin studying again. Per usual, as soon as you pay attention to something else, your phone vibrated. Glancing at the piece of plastic and metal you swiped it to the message screen.

Unknown- _hey ya, i was wonderin if it had just gotten thrown out_

      Blinking you shook your head before typing a rapid response.

You- . _..are you telling me you put your phone number in here on purpose?_

Unknown- _yep_

You- _For just anyone to find?_

Unknown- yep

      You choked back a snort at their curt responses. They acted as if this was an everyday occurrence!

You- _I... why??_

Unknown- _was bored._

Unknown- _thought it'd shake things up a bit_

Unknown- _besides_

Unknown- _you're the one who responded to a strange phone number in a book._

Unknown- _why'd ya do that?_

You- _What? Is it a crime for a girl to be curious?_

      Your response was automatic and defensive before you paused to reflect on how that probably came across. Their question was valid, and they hadn't worded it rudely, you were just tired and not exactly the best when it came to feeling questioned...

You- _...I might, just possibly, be using it as an excuse to avoid studying..._

      The truth of the matter left you sighing as you attention was momentarily drawn back to your study supplies before you felt the familiar vibration sensation through your fingers. 

Unknown _\- ah... so your lazin on the job, now that's a practice I can get behind_

You- _I'm not being lazy!_

You- _I'm simply pacing myself with an appropriate break_

Unknown- ' _course_  

Unknown- _would you be open to some jokes on this 'appropriate break'_

You- ...

You- _Sure_

You- _But I have to warn you, I have a terrible sense of humor and cannot come up with a good joke or comeback to save my life_

Unknown- _kiddo, terrible humor is my speciality_

...

      You were wheezing as you tried to keep from laughing and disturbing the peace of the library. By now it lunch time had come and gone and you could feel hunger really starting to set in. There was no way you were going to be able to continuing studying now. Pushing you phone into your back pocket you began collecting your pens. Swinging your now packed bag over your shoulder and scooping up the books you set them on the counter to be put away before hurrying out of the building. Heading down the street your feet padded towards a nearby diner that had been gaining popularity. Supposibly it was reasonably priced too. Taking out your phone once more you shook you head as you looked back over the last message.

You- _That last joke was a stretch and you know it._

Unknown- _hey, now that's just harsh_

     Rolling your eyes you finally added the number to your contacts. You may not have gotten all your studying done, but perhaps you found something else.... typing in the contact name, Comedian, as you stepped up into the restaurant. Only tiving the illuminated sign a glance you appreciated the simple name and cozy wooden interior. Grillby's.

You- _Come on now, I know you can do better than that. You're a natural born comedian_.

You- _Why, I'd wager it's in your bones._

     Standing the response you heard a phone chime in time with the message, as you saw a skeleton chuckling at his phone. Well... that explained the skeleton puns he seemed to love.


	25. Welcome Surprises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: reader has had a great day - nothing went wrong Helen left them alone. They're just lazin around and without any warning or noise US!Papyrus just picks them up bridal style and gives them a kiss.
> 
> AU: Underswap

     Stretching out you arms high above you head you let out a content sigh. Today had been... Well, it had actually been wonderful! Things ran smoothly for you this morning as you got ready for work, coffee has be brewed by you datemate who was sipping on his own cup at the table, and after a quick kiss on his cheekbone you had headed out in you old, but trustworthy, little car and got in early! You currently worked on the school board as an art teacher, which meant you got to interact with kids just enough for them to be cute but not enough that each ground tended to get rowdy. Today had been a school holiday so you just had to come in for the morning and finish up some planning paperwork and grading. Helen was around as well, yapping on about her star child whenever someone came into range of her office but was smart enough to keep from actively stopping people to talk on and on about who knows what. (Besides you didn't want to have to listen to her try and no so subtly bring up her racist views and obvious disapproval of you and Papy's relationship. No one cares about your opinion anyway Helen!) 

      Carefully slipping your shoes off your steps felt light as air as you hopped up to your room. After a quick shower and a pair of comfy clothes you were ready to enjoy the rest of your day. You just barely remembered to grab you phone and shove it in your pocket before you made your way downstairs once more and into the kitchen. Glancing around you wondered if you should bake something with your extra time today... of course it would be equally as enjoyable to just grab and snack and chill out. After all, you could just pick something sweet up the next time you went shopping.

     You paused momentarily as the front door clicked open and gently shut thereafter. The smile on your face was pulled slightly wider and you spun around, prepared to greet your skeleton. At least you were prepared until you found yourself suddenly in the air. An arm supported you under your knees while another found it's way behind your back. Quickly bunching up the familiar orange hoodie in your hands you gave Papyrus a confused, and slightly embarrassed, gaze.

     "P-papyrus? What's going on, are you alri-" The remaining words were cut off as smooth teeth pressed sweetly against your lips. His hoodie felt softer in your hands, time slowly down to allow you the moment as you pushed yourself against him more firmly. One hand slide up to the back of his skull as your lips moved against the familiar buzz of his magic. Pulling away you caught yourself just looking at his delights for a second, the warm white lights they blurred around the edges like stars in the night. "What was that for?" Your voice came out as a whisper.  His usual smirk was in place but it quirked up with a hint of smugness and mischief at your question. 

      "What? Am I not allowed to kiss my favorite human, or did you not enjoy it?" He raised a brow, pulling his head back slightly.

      "No, you're allowed to, and we both know I love every kiss you give me." A bit of pink tints your cheek at the confession. "However, you literally swept me off my feet this time. That, my dear, is not something you do just because." Tapping against his forehead to emphasis you point, he gave a chuckle in return. Sliding the arm behind your back down so his hand could grab under your thighs he shifted to hold you with just that arm. His now free hand took hold of your own, reminding you of how big he was in comparison to you. 

      "Your soul." His expression melted into something softer as he leaned his forehead against yours.

      "My... soul?" It came out as more of a question as the tilted slightly to look down at your chest where it lay. 

      "Yep, it was shining so bright, it was shining so happily. I... Well, you can't blame a guy for wanting to join in on that now can ya?" 

     "No... I guess I can't." Your meet his gaze once more, tightening your grip on his hoodie as your nose brushed against his nasal cavity. Honey and the slightest hint of cinnamon filled your nose, no doubt from one of the last sweets he ate. Ever since he was tryung to quit smoking you noticed more often then not he had some sort of sucker or candy in his jaw. "Especially when you're one of the greatest sources of my happiness. There are times I swear I can feel my soul shining just by thinking about you." His eyelights became fuzzier for just a fraction of a second, something you no doubt would have missed had you looked away.

     "You just aren't playing fair now honey." He laughed, pulling you closer and falling back into the void. Teleportations like this never failed to pull a startled yelp from you as the word shifted much too fast as if you were falling. Still, it was all over within a second as you both landed back on the couch. Papyrus' skull was filled with a smile wider then you had ever seen.

It was a sight you could definitely get used to.

 


	26. Caffeine Companians

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: forced to share a table at the coffee shop a couple days in a row because crowded coffee shop and no room
> 
> AU: Mobtale

     The past few days it seems everyone had the caffeine bug. Whenever you walked into your favorite cafe the place was buzzing with life and filled to the brim. Although service was running a bit slow-the poor baristas were completely frazzled-most people seemed to be content with waiting the few extra minutes and were polite when you brushed shoulders. Placing your order you quickly slid to the side to await your order and let the next person go. Unfortunately, this resulted in you completely bumping hips with someone. 

    "Oh, stars, I'm sorry." You apologized sincerely having to look up to make eye contact with the person. Your eyes landed on a skeleton with a rather round face, two eyes looking down at you from underneath the rim of fedora. He wore a white shirt with he sleeves rolled up, black slacks and shoes to match. A snug vest sat on top, black with blue stripes, a matching blue tie obvious tied in a haste around his neck.

     "Don't worry about it dollface no harm done." He smiled, giving a wink with the tip of his fedora.

      "I'm glad, I've been bumping into people a rather embarrassing amount with how many people are in here..." You admitted, taking note of the skeleton's size. The poor guy must have been bumped into a ton!

      "Yeah, seems like this place is lit up... You come here often?" 

      "Oh yes! This is my favorite shop in town, and usually on the quieter side..." You reminisce while looking over the shop. "Its just been a bit busy recently, I think it's because one of the bigger shops is currently closed down. Or, something of the sort."with a shrug you turn back to the skeleton who just hummed in acknowledgement. Before he could get a word in your order was called, something you hastily accepted before snagging a table just as others left. Settling in you didn't even notice the figure walk over until they placed their hand on the chair across from yours.

      "Mind if I sit here?..." He asked, seeming slightly stiff.

     " Not at all." You smiled softly.

....

      Over the next few days you had gotten to know the skeleton better as you shared tables in the cafe. You had learned his name, his brother, and all about his sense of humor. You had even convinced him to show you some of his magic! He used to to levitate you coffee cup and when you grabbed it from his magic it ran over your fingers for a second. Needless to say it left you excited the rest of the day.  Admittedly it was nice to have someone to talk to while you got your caffeine boost. Conversation came easy, and there was a mutual love of a calm silence as well. It was nice, and you were already looking forwards to seeing him again tomorrow as you walked to work.

     Well, until you were dramatically ripped from your spot on the sidewalk into an alleyway. Red flags went off in your mine as you yanked your arm back and analyzed the scene playing before you. Five people stood before you, varying degrees of smirks and disgust showed on their faces. While they didn't all have the same build it was obvious that they all had more muscle then you. 

    "Look who it is... the monster lover." One of the men on the left said, not hiding the distain in his voice. Or the gun he twirled carelessly in his hand. 

      "I don't want any trouble..." You said, hands instinctively going up as you took a step back from the group. Logically you knew there was no where for you to run in a dead end alley, but, you brain also told you to put distance between yourself and this crew.

      "'Course not, and we don't want to go around making unnessecary trouble. It's bad for business, ya know?" The man in middle spoke with a sickeningly sweet smile. No. You certainly did not know. But you weren't oblivious. From the fact these men all wore matching suits, the rep of the city, openly swingin' round weapons, and talk of business; why, that just screamed they were part of a mafia group. "We just wanted to have a chat with ya sweetheart." You suppressed a shutter at his tone of voice. It left an uneasy feeling in your stomach. "Ya see... this part of town belongs to us and we ain't too keen on monster coming in and out of it whenever they please. Then, people like you who get all mushy with them don't help us human keep a good rep, a strong rep, among the monster scene. So, this is your chance to come to your senses." He explained it as if it was a simple thing, not prejudice against an entire race so they could have a little 'job security'. Something sparkled in my heart as I leveled a glare.

     "I don't need to come to my senses. I'm already making the right choice and I don't plan on changing." 

     "I was afraid you'd say that.." He sighed, shaking his head, giving a wave to the others standing about. They stood straighter before the barrel of a gun was pointed directly for my head. 

       Everything felt painfully slow. Your entire chest ached as breathing eluded you, it felt like your very ribcage was collapsing in on you. Consistent thuds reminded you that your heart was in fact still beating-probably at a speed that warranted panic in its own right. Your muscles felt tight as they locked in place, screaming to move but teasing you but refusing to do so. You didn't know what to do. Fighting wasn't something you ever did, besides even if you did how were you suppose to take on all these people? They obviously didn't care to listen to the voice of reason, and no one who just so happened to look into the alleyway would jump to your rescue. You swallowed dryly as you heard the safety on the gun echo against the walls. 

      And then.

    You felt a familiar electricity buzzing aggressively against your skin. It ran up your silhouette and surrounded you, your hair frizzing a bit at it's intensity. There was a comforting flash of blue as a solid boney hand pulled you against them.


End file.
